Tout est possible
by music67love
Summary: DMHP FIC FINI Harry et Drago se retrouvent enfermés dans une salle, et s'endorment. Lorsqu'ils se réveillent, plus rien n'est comme avant. En effet, ils se retrouvent dans le futur. Arriveront ils à repartir?
1. Une salle étrange

**Tout est possible…**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresment, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

**1. Salle étrange**

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Mr je-sais-tout ? »

Draco Malfoy était en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

« J'en sais rien Malfoy, c'est de ta faute si on est là. »

Il stoppa net et regarda la personne en face de lui, à savoir un brun ébouriffé aux yeux verts.

« MA FAUTE ! COMMENT CA ''MA FAUTE ?'' » cria-t-il. « PARCE QUE SI ON SE RETROUVE ENFERME DANS CE TROU À RAT C'EST DE MA FAUTE ? C'EST CA QUE TU INSINUES ? »

« Je n'insinue rien du tout, je te le dis, c'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui voulait à tout prix visiter cette salle. »

« CE N'EST QUAND MÊME PAS DE MA FAUTE SI CETTE SALLE NOUS RETIENT PRISONNIERS ? »

Le brun regarda ses ongles avec intérêt.

« Non, mais si tu ne m'avais pas obligé à te suivre, jamais rien ne se serait passé. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard mauvais et continua à tourner en rond.

« Assieds-toi Malfoy, tu me donne le tournis. »

« Je m'assieds si je veux Potter. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. »

Finalement, il s'assit dans un fauteuil.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient était magnifique. C'était plus un petit appartement qu'une salle. Dans une pièce, se trouve la chambre, constituée d'un lit aux draps de soie bleue, d'une armoire, de tables de nuit et d'un grand miroir. Il y avait également une cuisine, une salle à manger, un balcon (avec un mini jardin) et une bibliothèque, remplie d'une centaine d'ouvrages. Le salon était également très beau. Les fauteuils et le canapé étaient verts et les murs d'un rouge clair, mais chaleureux. La cheminée diffusait un feu chaud et réconfortant. Mais le plus beau était sans aucun doute la salle de bain. Faite de marbre blanc, la baignoire prenait presque toute la pièce. Elle était si grande, qu'on aurait pu y mettre une dizaine de personne. Un miroir, un évier et des WC étaient également présents, le tout étant blanc. Sur une petite étagère, des crèmes et des huiles de massage reposaient, les murs noirs offrant un contrastent étonnant avec les meubles.

Aucun des deux ne savait où ils se trouvaient exactement, leur seule certitude était qu'ils étaient toujours à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'un appartement entier était là, ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

« Et si on visitait, plutôt que de rester dans ce salon à s'engueuler ? » proposa Harry.

Pour toute réponse, le blond grogna. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se retrouver avec ce brun complètement écervelé, sans aucune aide possible, mais ils n'avaient visiblement pas le choix.

** FLASH BACK **

_Drago et Harry se retrouvaient en retenue ensemble et devaient récurer les trophées… et bien… de la Salle des Trophées._

_ « Je te préviens Malefoy, tu sa intérêt à m'aider. Je ne compte pas passé ma nuit ici. »_

_ « Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul. Me retrouver avec toi me répugne déjà assez pour que je ne passe la nuit en ta compagnie. »_

_Trois heures plus tard, ils avaient fini de récurer tous les trophées et s'apprêtaient donc à partir._

_ « Hé Potter, viens voir. »_

_Le concerné se retourna._

_ « Quoi ? »_

_ « Je viens de découvrir une porte, cachée derrière cette armoire. »_

_ « Et alors, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? »_

_ « Viens m'aider à pousser cette armoire. »_

_ « Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'aider Malfoy ? »_

_ « Me dis pas que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte, je ne te croirais pas. »_

_Harry se mordit la lèvre. Malfoy avait raison, il était très curieux de nature et cette porte cachée derrière une armoire l'intriguait. Mais il n'avait simplement pas envie d'aider son meilleur ennemi._

_ « Alors ? » s'impatienta Malfoy._

_ « C'est bon, j'arrive. »_

_Ils durent pousser l'armoire avec la seule force de leurs bras, puisque leurs baguettes magiques leur avaient été retirées. Ils y arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes, l'armoire n'étant pas aussi lourde qu'elle n'y paraissait. Ce fut Draco qui ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Un appartement entier était là, dans Poudlard. Les meubles étaient intacts, comme si quelqu'un les nettoyait chaque jour. Ils firent le tour de l'appartement, puis, quinze minutes plus tard, ils voulurent repartir, mais la porte ne voulut plus s'ouvrir._

** FLASH BACK **

« Malfoy !!!!! »

Le blond sursauta et se dirigea vers la chambre, où Harry était.

« Quoi ? »

« Mes… mes affaires sont dans l'armoire. »

« Quoi ? »

Il regarda à son tour. En effet, l'armoire autrefois vide était à présent remplie de robes de sorciers, de chemises, de pantalons, mais également de chaussettes et de boxers.

« Mes… mes affaires y sont aussi ! »

Draco Malfoy se retourna. Leurs baguettes magiques reposaient sur une table de nuit. Il s'en saisit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ce n'est pas normal. »

« Sans blague ! » ironisa Harry.

Il eu droit à un regard meurtrier de la part de Draco.

« Je vais voir quelque chose dans la salle de bain. »

Il se dirigea dans la salle adjacente à la chambre et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, un flacon à la main.

« Mes affaires de toilettes sont là, ainsi que des savons, du gel douche et du shampooing. Les tiennes y sont aussi j'imagine. »

Il s'approcha de Harry.

« Et ça également. » ajouta-t-il, en lui tendant le flacon.

Harry s'en saisit et lut ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus.

« Du lubrifiant ? »

« Oui, du lubrifiant. »

Il s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a du lubrifiant ? C'est à toi ? »

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas le même que le miens. En plus, je l'ai vidé hier. »

Il pâlit tout à coup.

« Tu crois qu'on va nous obliger à coucher ensemble ? »

« Je ne pense pas. De toute façon, on fait ce qu'on veut de nos corps. »

Harry alla reposer le lubrifiant dans la salle de bain et revins s'asseoir à côté de Draco.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir. »

Draco acquiesça.

« Mais il n'y a qu'un lit. Et le canapé est trop petit pour que l'on puisse s'y coucher. » remarqua-t-il.

« Je peux peut-être essayer de convertir un objet en lit. »

Harry se leva et pointa sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

« _Changmus_. »

Rien ne se passa. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, sans succès. Draco essaya à son tour, mais rien ne se produisit non plus.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir dormir ensemble. »

Le blond eu une grimace de dégoût.

« Allons Malfoy, je n'ai pas la peste. Tu peux accepter de dormir avec moi pour une nuit, non ? »

« D'accord, mais tu ne me touches pas. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te touche ?! Je suis peut-être gay, mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu me plaisais. »

Finalement, Draco accepta à contrecœur.

« C'est moi qui utilise la salle de bain en premier, compris ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Le blond se saisit de son pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'eau chaude, que Drago se détendit. Il avait une sainte horreur de Potter, et il allait devoir dormir avec lui. Dans quelle galère s'était-il mit ?

De son côté, Harry réfléchissait. Il devait avoué que le blond était plutôt mignon, et qu'il avait déjà rêver de le mettre dans son lit. Qui n'en avait pas envie d'ailleurs ? Si seulement il pouvait ne pas être Draco Malfoy, fils du plus célèbre Mangemort. « C'est complètement idiot ce à quoi tu pense, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête, Draco ne peut pas ne pas être Draco, c'est scientifiquement impossible ». L'Elu soupira. Ne peut-il donc pas avoir dans son lit juste le corps de Draco et non pas Draco?

« Peut-on savoir ce qui fait soupirer Saint Potter ? »

Draco Malfoy venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, vêtu d'un pyjama de soie noir.

« Ca ne te regardes pas Malfoy. »

Harry se dirigea vers son armoire et prit son pyjama.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait terminé de prendre sa douche et était revenu dans la chambre. Draco était déjà couché et semblait dormir. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le visage de son ennemi de toujours. Il avait un air angélique quand il dormait, qu'il n'arborait jamais en public. Le Survivant soupira. Pourquoi est-il aussi mignon? Il souffla sur la bougie de sa table de nuit et se coucha dans les draps frais.

Draco Malfoy se retourna dans son sommeil et vint se coller au Survivant, qui ne fit rien pour l'enlever, lui-même étant déjà au pays des songes.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD **

Draco Malfoy se réveilla le premier, les rayons du soleil le chatouillant. Il remarqua alors que son oreiller bougeait bizarrement.

« Hum… »

Harry venait de bouger. Malfoy releva légèrement la tête, et vit alors qu'il était couché tout contre Potter. Il se dépêcha de s'enlever, seulement, quand il bougea son bras, Harry se réveilla.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce tu fais ? »

« J'essaye d'enlever mon bras de sous ton énorme corps. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable est-ce que Draco Malfoy avait son bras sous lui ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi proche de lui ?

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ton bras est en dessous de moi ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Potter, ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir. »

Quand il réussit enfin à dégager son bras de Potter, il se leva.

« J'espère que Dumbledore nous sortira bientôt de là. » dit alors Harry.

« J'admets que tu as raison pour une fois. J'en ai marre de pourrir dans ce trou à rats. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre. Harry se leva précipitamment et alla l'ouvrir. Une chouette effraie blanche entra dans la pièce.

« Hedwige! » s'exclama Harry, « Comme je suis heureux de te voir! »

Sous ses yeux, se matérialisa la cage de la chouette, ainsi que tout ce qu'il fallait pour la nourrir.

« Puisque ta chouette est là, tu pourrais lui envoyer un message pour Dumbledore, tu ne crois pas? »

« C'est dur à dire Malfoy, mais tu as raison. »

Le blond gonfla légèrement le torse. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle Potter ? »

« Rien rien. » parvint à articuler Harry, entre deux crises de fou rire.

Malfoy le regarda de son air hautain et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il se mit à chercher des habits convenables à mettre, lorsque Harry poussa un cri.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda Draco, sans même se retourner.

« Nous, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ! »

Le blond se détourna de sa pile de vêtements et regarda Harry comme s'il était fou.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, le balafré ? »

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière remarque.

« Viens ici et tu verras. »

A contrecœur, l'unique héritier des Malfoy se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. En effet, il n'y avait ni le lac, ni la forêt interdite ou autre chose qui laisserait penser qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Au lieu de ça, il y avait des immeubles et une grande route.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien Potter. » annonça Malfoy d'une voix lasse.

Il prit ses vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain, où il s'enferma à doubles tours.

« Dans quel cirque est-ce que je suis encore tombé ? » se demanda Harry à voix haute.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Draco Malfoy venait de crier. Harry se précipita vers la salle de bain, mais celle-ci était fermée à clef.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? »

Le dénommé Draco Malfoy ne répondit rien. Inquiet, Harry chercha sa baguette magique et ouvrit la porte d'un simple « _Alohomora_. »

Le blond était devant le miroir, se fixant sans ciller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Tes cheveux ne sont pas assez droits ? »

« Re… regarde. »

Draco lui montra son reflet. Il était beaucoup plus grand, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et son visage avait un air plus viril.

Harry se regarda à son tour. Lui aussi avait changé ! Il était également plus grand (mais un tout petit peu plus petit que Malefoy), ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre, mais ils étaient également plus longs et son visage était également plus viril.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry se tourna vers sa Némésis. Il n'y avait pas que dans le miroir qu'il avait changé. Il était VRAIMENT devenu grand et beau. Ses muscles étaient finement dessinés, du sûrement à de nombreuses heures de sport. Mais surtout, il n'avait qu'une minuscule serviette qui couvrait sa partie intime. Harry rougit brutalement et tourna la tête.

« Malfoy, tu peux t'habiller s'il te plaît ? »

Le Serpentard sembla se rendre seulement compte qu'il était vêtu, en tout et pour tout, d'une simple serviette.

« Je veux bien Potter, mais il faudrait que tu sortes de la salle de bain. A moins que tu ne veuilles me voir tout nu ? »

A ces mots, Harry rougit plus violemment.

« Heu… non… je vais… je sors… » bégaya-t-il.

Le blond sourit face à cette gêne. Le brun sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas à Dumbledore que je dois demander des explications, mais à Hermione. » se dit Harry.

Il alla dans la bibliothèque, se saisit d'une feuille de papier et commença à écrire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, sa lettre était écrite. Il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige.

« Va ma belle. »

Celle-ci s'envola par la fenêtre en un joyeux hululement. Puis le brun alla dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner.

« Après tout, se dit-il, on ne sait pas pour combien de temps on est là, et je commence à avoir faim. »

Lorsque Draco Malfoy entra, la table était mise et une omelette trônait au milieu de celle-ci. Du jus d'orange, du lait et du café étaient également présents.

« J'espère que ça te conviendra Malfoy. » dit Harry en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, coiffé (ou pas, ça ne se voit pas de toute façon) et habillé. « Je me suis dit que tu avais faim. »

Harry s'assit en face de lui et se servit. Draco l'imita et ils mangèrent en silence.

Quand ils eurent fini, Harry débarrassa et Draco alla lire _La Gazette du Sorcier _dans le salon.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant à son tour dans un fauteuil.

« Mouais. » répondit Malfoy.

« Est-ce que tu sais en quelle année on est ? » demanda à nouveau Harry.

« Oui, nous sommes le 6 juin 2002. »

« Alors on a… »

« 22 ans. »

« Je le savais Malfoy. »

Harry se mit à bouder. Tout à coup, une lettre lui tomba sur la tête. Hedwige était de retour de chez Hermione. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai bien lu ta lettre et je vais essayer d'y répondre. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que tu te retrouves dans le futur, mais je sais en revanche des choses sur toi et Draco, mais je préfèrerais t'en parler face à face. Que penses-tu si je passe vers 15h, cette après-midi ? En attendant, prends tes aises et n'hésites pas à sortir (si la porte s'ouvre). Je dirais à Ron de garder la petite. Hé oui, je suis mère ! J'imagine que tu sais que c'est Ron, puisque tu nous as fait part de tes soupçons pour notre couple à l'époque de Poudlard. Tu es le parrain de Samantha et Draco sera le parrain de mon autre enfant (je suis enceinte de 4 mois). J'espère que ce peu d'information te suffit pour le moment. Je te parlerai de toi cette après-midi. Envoie-moi une réponse pour me dire si ça te convient. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione Weasley (anciennement Granger)._

_PS: Toi et Draco avez vos permis de transplanage._

A ces mots, Harry sauta de joie, et cria à tue-tête :

« Je suis parrain ! Je suis parrain ! »

Draco, agacé, leva les nez de son magazine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes Potter ? Toi, parrain ? Et de qui ? »

Harry se rassit.

« De la fille de Ron et d'Hermione, Samantha. »

« Je savais que ces deux crétins se marieraient. Mais je ne les pensais pas aussi bête pour te faire parrain de leur enfant. »

« Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait parrain de leur autre enfant. »

A ces mots, Draco faillit tomber dans les pommes.

« C'est vrai quoi. Tu n'es qu'un con arrogant, je me demande en quoi tu pourrais assurer l'avenir d'un gamin. »

« Moi ! Parrain de l'enfant d'un Weasley et d'une Sang de Bourbe ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

« Tu as dû beaucoup changer pour qu'il te donne ce privilège. »

« Privilège ? Tu appelles ça un privilège ? Moi, un Sang Pur, parrain d'un enfant de Weasley et de cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger ? Et toi tu appelles ça un privilège ? »

« Et si tu arrêtais de ronchonner et qu'on sortait ? » proposa tout à coup Harry.

« Je ne ronchonne pas. »

« Je te crois. » dit Harry, « Alors, tu viens avec moi ou pas ? »

« Si cette maudite porte arrive à s'ouvrir, je veux bien. »

Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte, et, miracle, elle s'ouvrit. Harry prit alors les clefs et sortit, suivi de Drago.

_ A suivre..._


	2. Explications

**Tout est possible…**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

**RAR:**

**Spicy marmelade**: heureuse que l'histoire te plaise! La suite est juste en-dessous!

**asocial girl** : merci pour ton conseil et pour ta review! La suite est juste là!

**Alfgard**: la suite est juste là! Bonne lecture!

**Louange **: Tu as raison! Je vais les mettre ici. Merci pour ta review. La suite est juste en-bas.

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Détails physiques:**

**Drago**: Il est plus grand que Harry, ses cheveux sont blonds et toujours aussi bien coiffés, presque blanc, il a la peau très blanche, très musclée, et les yeux gris aciers.

**Harry**: Il est plus petit que Drago, mais seulement de quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi indiciplinés et sont noirs jais. Sa peau est légèrement halée et ses yeux sont verts émeraude. Il ne porte plus de lunettes et il est aussi assez musclé.

Voilà, c'est à peu-près tout.

* * *

**2. Explications**

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

« Bonjour M. Malfoy, bonjour M. Potter. » les salua le concierge.

Harry lui répondit, mais Draco passa devant lui, la tête haute, sans même lui accorder un regard. Voyant que le concierge le regardait bizarrement, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Excusez-le, il ne se sens pas très bien. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit le concierge en souriant.

Ils sortirent dans la rue bondée de monde.

« Tu devrais faire attention Draco. Le concierge a mal pris que tu ne lui ai pas dit bonjour. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais saluer les Moldus. »

Harry soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois.

« Tu n'es plus comme ça maintenant, enfin je veux dire dans le futur. Tu as changé. Tu devrais agir comme si tu étais le Draco Malfoy du futur. »

Draco le regarda quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter :

« Je veux bien essayer, mais seulement pour ne pas que ça fasse suspect. »

« On va où? » demanda subitement Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Que dirais-tu d'aller te promener dans le parc? »

« C'est une excellente idée. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, en face d'un petit lac.

« Ca me fait penser à Poudlard. » dit Harry, « sauf qu'il n'y a pas de calamar géant dans celui-ci. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le lac? » demanda soudainement Draco, en se tournant pour faire face au Survivant.

Celui-ci parut légèrement surpris.

« Je veux dire, comment c'était? Quand tu as du plonger pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« Noir. » répondit Harry.

Draco le regarda, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Mais encore? »

« Il y avait plein d'algues. Plus on allait dans les profondeurs, moins on y voyait clair. Quand j'ai vu Ron, je me suis approché et des sirènes ont essayé de m'empêcher de le rejoindre, mais j'ai quand même réussi à passer. Ne souris pas comme ça Malfoy, elles n'étaient pas belles ! Elles ressemblaient à des squelettes avec une nageoire ! »

Draco eut une grimace de dégoût. Et lui qui croyait que les sirènes étaient magnifiques, plus jamais il n'essaierait d'en apercevoir dans le lac qui est dans le parc de chez lui.

« Viktor Krum est arrivé et a délivré Hermione, puis Cédric est arrivé à son tour et à délivré Cho Chang. Quand j'ai vu que Fleur n'arrivait pas, j'ai détaché sa sœur, ainsi que Ron et j'ai essayé de les remonter tous les deux. Les sirènes m'ont attrapé une jambe, en me criant qu'on ne pouvait prendre qu'une seule personne. Finalement j'ai réussi à les remonter et la suite tu la connais. »

« Je ne savais pas que ça avait été si dur. »

Ils passèrent la matinée au bord du lac, sans s'insulter, même si Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de certaines choses, comme des habits des deux Moldues assise tout près d'eux.

« Non mais tu te rends compte? Une jupe rose avec un chemisier violet ! »

Ils se trouvèrent beaucoup de points communs. Par exemple, ils aimaient tous deux le Quidditch, ils étaient tous deux Attrapeurs, « Princes » de leur Maison et aimaient s'insulter mutuellement.

A midi, ils allèrent déjeuner au restaurant, puis rentrèrent à temps pour attendre Hermione.

Celle-ci arriva à l'heure dite.

« 'Mione, comment vas-tu? » demanda Harry, en serrant sa meilleure amie contre lui.

« Très bien, merci Harry. »

« Tu es vraiment magnifique. La grossesse te va bien. »

La jeune femme rougit.

« Installes-toi, je vais chercher du thé. »

« Draco est là? »

« Oui. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait l'habitude du « nouveau » Draco, et ne savait pas comment réagir avec 'l'ancien' Draco.

« Agit avec lui comme tu agirais avec quelqu'un comme lui. » dit Harry, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune femme.

Hermione alla dans le salon, pendant qu'Harry allait dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé.

« Bonjour Malfoy. »

« Granger. »

« Wealsey. Je me suis mariée entre-temps. »

« Et tu t'es fait engrosser. Franchement Granger, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Epouser un Wealsey et avoir des enfants avec lui… Tu n'as pas peur que tes enfants ressemblent à des belettes? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent régulièrement. Heureusement, Harry arriva avec le thé.

« Assieds-toi 'Mione, je t'en prie. »

La jeune femme s'installa dans un fauteuil, tandis qu'Harry s'installait à côté de Draco, dans le canapé.

« Une tasse de thé? » demanda Harry.

Hermione et Draco acquiescèrent. Harry servit une tasse avec un sucre à Hermione et une tasse avec un demi-sucre au blond. Celui-ci sembla surpris que le brun sache combien il voulait de sucre dans son thé, mais ne releva pas. Harry se servit également (deux sucres). Il donna le thé à la jeune femme, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de boire, il lui demanda :

« Que sommes-nous devenu dans le futur, Draco et moi? »

La jeune femme enceinte but son thé à petites gorgées avant de répondre :

« J'imagine que vous avez compris que vous êtes ensemble. »

Ils acquiescèrent sans bruit. C'était une des rares choses qu'ils savaient sur ce monde.

« Vous allez d'ailleurs vous marier dans 2 mois. »

Draco avala son thé de travers et Harry faillit tomber du canapé. Hermione leur sourit.

« J'avoue que ça nous a surpris Ron et moi, mais… »

Elle se tourna vers le blond.

« Mais tu as beaucoup changé Draco. Tu nous as prouvé que tu es devenu quelqu'un de sensible, gentil et attentif. Et puis surtout, tu aimes Harry. C'est à peine si on peut vous séparer, ne serai-ce que pour une heure. »

Elle sourit, pendant qu'Harry regardait Draco bizarrement. Lui, sensible? Il n'y croyait pas un seul instant.

« C'est pour ça que nous – Ron et moi – avons décidé de te faire parrain de notre prochain enfant, puisque Harry est déjà parrain de Samantha. »

Elle toucha son ventre gonflé. Bizarrement, Draco ne dit rien. Pas de « Ca va pas non? Moi? Parrain de votre enfant? Et puis quoi encore? » ou « Un Sang-Pur n'est pas le parrain d'un Sang-mêlé. ». Non, il regarda Hermione, son masque d'indifférence toujours sur le visage. Mais Harry crut apercevoir un sourire sur son beau visage, mais ce fut tellement rapide qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

« Comment est-ce qu'on s'est mis ensemble? » demanda Harry.

Hermione réfléchit quelques minutes, avant de dire :

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Tu es venu, un jour, au milieu du repas dans la Grande Salle et tu nous as dit que tu sortais avec Draco et que tu l'aimais. Ron a failli s'étouffer avec son eau. Puis, tu es allé à la table des Serpentards et tu as embrassé Draco. J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez faire l'amour sur le sol tellement votre baiser était profond. Ron s'est évanoui et il n'y avait plus un bruit, tout le monde vous regardait. Même les professeurs ne parlaient plus. Par contre, Rogue te regardait comme s'il allait te tuer. »

Harry rougit et Draco envoya son plus beau regard meurtrier au Survivant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais embrassé devant tout le monde Potter. »

« Je te rappelle que tu y as répondu Malfoy. »

« Tu as du me lancer un sort pour m'y forcer. »

« Je ne t'ai rien lancé du tout. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir puisque ça ne s'est pas encore passé? »

« Pourquoi te lancerais-je un sort Malfoy? »

« Parce que tu me trouve vraiment sexy Potter. »

« Pff. »

« Ose me dire que tu ne me trouves pas attirant Potter. »

Harry ne répondit rien.

« En tous cas, j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais. Etre assis à côté de toi me dégoute déjà, alors t'embrasser... »

A ces mots, le Gryffondor sembla triste.

« Enfin, je veux dire… »

« Laisse tomber Malfoy, j'ai compris. »

Il y eu un silence pesant.

« Autre chose? » demanda Hermione, pour le briser.

« Oui. » intervint Draco, « Est-ce que Rogue a trouvé une potion pour faire tomber les hommes enceints? »

« Oui, mais c'est très dur. Il faut faire plusieurs tentatives, pendant environ un an. »

« On en a déjà pris? »

« Il me semble oui. Je crois même que c'était à Harry de porter le bébé. »

« et ça a marché? »

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Vous ne m'avez rien dit. »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça Malfoy? »

« Pour savoir s'il faudra aménager une nouvelle pièce pour le bébé. »

Harry le regarda, incrédule.

« Mais non idiot, je plaisantais. C'est pour savoir si tu risques de tomber enceint ou pas. »

Puis il murmura:

« Quel con celui-là! »

« Et quel est notre travail? » demanda Harry, pour changer de conversation.

« Tu es auror Harry. Quant à toi Malfoy, tu es avocat. Sorcier bien entendu. »

Elle finit son thé.

« Tu as réussi à éviter le baiser du Détraqueur à un Mangemort qui était espion pour l'Ordre. Il s'en est sorti avec 15 ans à Azkaban. Quant à toi Harry, ton exploit le plus remarquable est sans aucun doute la mort de Voldemort. »

Harry resta bouché bée. Ainsi donc il avait réussit à tuer Voldemort?

« C'est grâce à Draco. » ajouta Hermione, « Tu m'avais dit un jour que tu l'avais tué pour que vous puissiez vivre en paix, tous les deux, sans que ton père, Draco, ne te force à devenir Mangemort ou ne vous sépare. Tu avais très peur pour Harry, et quand il est tombé dans le coma, 5 jours, tu étais à son chevet tous les jours. Tu refusais même de dormir, au cas où Harry se réveillerait. Tu voulais être le premier à le voir. Et quand il s'est réveillé, tu étais tellement heureux que tu sautais partout. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Foutus hormones. » s'excusa-t-elle, « Je pleure pour rien depuis que je suis enceinte. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Autre chose? » demanda la jeune femme, « Parce que Ron m'attend, il ne veut pas que je sois trop loin de lui pendant trop longtemps. Je lui ai déjà dit que je suis enceinte et non pas malade, mais ça ne change rien. »

« Ca prouve qu'il t'aime. » dit Harry.

« Oui, j'imagine. »

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. »

Harry se leva et aida la jeune femme à en faire de même.

« Au revoir Malfoy. »

Draco lui fit un signe de tête et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Ne fait pas attention à lui. » lui conseilla le jeune homme brun, une fois arrivés à l'entrée, « Il est toujours comme ça. »

« Je sais. » dit la jeune femme, « Mais ça n'empêche pas que ça me fait mal au cœur. »

Le jeune homme brun lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

« Au revoir 'Mione chérie. »

« Au revoir Harry. »

Lorsqu'Hermione fut partie, il regarda mieux les photos accrochées dans l'entrée. Sur toutes, il y avait Harry et Draco qui souriait à la personne qui prenait la photo. Une en particulier attira Harry. Ils devaient avoir 19 ans et ils s'embrassaient. Quand ils se rendirent compte que quelqu'un les photographiait, ils lui coururent après. Ils avaient l'air heureux. _'Peut-être que ça m'arrivera vraiment un jour,'_ se surprit à penser Harry. C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait pas eu d'aventures depuis Cho et Ginny et il en avait marre d'être célibataire. _'Mais de là à sortir avec Malfoy...' _pensa-t-il à nouveau.

En soupirant, il alla dans le salon, où il découvrit le blond endormi, sur le canapé. Il se surprit à penser que le blond était vraiment mignon et qu'il avait une tête d'ange, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête… Malfoy? Une tête d'ange?

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et prit une couverture qu'il déposa sur Malfoy. '_Et si je l'embrassais? Juste pour voir comment ça fait?'_

Il pencha son visage vers Malfoy, lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

**A suivre... **


	3. Première journée de travail 1ère partie

**Tout est possible…**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

**RAR:**

**marmelade**: ça tu l'as dit! Merci pour ta review.

**zaika**: ouah! Ca fait plisir tant d'enthousiasme! La suite est juste là, bonne lecture.

**caro06 **: merci beaucoup! La suite est juste là, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Première journée de travail (1ère partie)**

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il rougit violemment et recula aussitôt.

« Je… je ramassais un truc qui était tombé. » bégaya Harry.

Il fit semblant de chercher quelque chose par terre.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Il brandit fièrement un objet, saisit au hasard.

« Un bout de chips ? » demanda Draco, en levant un sourcil amusé.

Harry rougit à nouveau et lâcha le bout de chips.

« Je… non… je… »

Drago bailla et s'assit.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais, ou est-ce qu'il faut que je le découvre moi-même ? »

« Je… enfin… c'est… futur… il… embrasser… fou… » bafouilla Harry.

Draco le regarda, amusé. Il adorait gêner le Survivant, et il faut dire qu'il y parvenait assez facilement ces temps-ci.

« Laisses tomber Potter, tu n'arrive même pas à aligner deux mots convenablement. »

Il s'étira.

« De toute façon, je m'en fous. »

Le brun lui envoya un regard noir. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Harry résista à l'envie de lui décocher une bonne droite. A la place, il se leva.

« Je vais me faire un truc à manger. »

Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'arrêta.

« Tu me fais aussi un truc à manger Potter ? »

Il se demanda – l'espace d'un instant – s'il devait laisser le blond se débrouiller, juste pour rigoler. Mais il se ravisa en pensant que Malfoy n'avait jamais fait à manger et qu'il ne voulait pas l'amener à Ste Mangouste pour cause d'intoxication alimentaire.

« Potter ? »

Malfoy le tira de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, sans se retourner.

« Ce que tu veux Potter. »

Il sortit pour de bon cette fois, et appela Draco dix minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Des salades accompagnées d'un filet mignon. »

Harry posa la viande sur la table, s'assit et se servit. Malfoy fit de même.

« Bon appétit Malfoy. »

« De même Potter. »

Manger à la même table leur donnait toujours une drôle de sensation.

« On travaille demain, non ? » demanda Harry, pour briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

« Oui. »

Il but, puis ajoute :

« Il faudra que je demande l'adresse de mon cabinet à Granger, à moins que l'adresse ne soit écrite dans mon agenda. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on demande des jours de congés ? » demanda Harry. « Nos collègues nous trouverons sûrement bizarre. »

« Oui, peut-être. » dit-il distraitement.

La vérité était qu'il voudrait _vraiment_ savoir en quoi consistait son travail et qui étaient ses collègues.

Harry débarrassa la table et Draco se doucha. Ils s'endormirent assez rapidement.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Le lendemain, Draco s'admirait dans le grand miroir de la chambre, lorsqu'il aperçut un petit tatouage, à l'emplacement de son cœur : H majuscule, gardé par un lion **(1)**.

Il blêmit et se dépêcha de le recouvrir de sa chemise. Il laissa trois boutons de sa chemise blanche ouvert, et revêtit un pantalon noir. Il se regarda avec soin, en faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucune mèche ne s'échappe de ses cheveux, qui étaient bien plaqués en arrière, avec une tonne de gel.

« Est-ce que tu es obligé de t'admirer pendant trois heures Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, qui venait tout juste de quitter la salle de bain.

« Oui Potter. Parce que moi, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un épouvantail. » lui répondit le blond, sans même lever les yeux du miroir.

Harry lui lança un regard noir (enfin, il lança un regard noir au miroir, puisque Draco ne s'était pas retourné) et marmonna quelque chose comme '_évidemment, si mOsieur Malfoy a les cheveux plaqués en arrière avec une tonne de gel, il faut que tous le monde fasse pareil.'_ Draco sourit à cette remarque.

« A plus. »

Sur ces mots, Harry transplana. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il devait juste penser à l'endroit où il voulait aller et il se matérialisera à l'endroit pensé. Il avait déjà essayé sur des espaces courts, comme par exemple, devant sa porte. Ca avait marché (il avait vérifié si aucun doigt de pied ne lui manquait) et s'était alors trouvé prêt à transplaner au quartier général des Aurors. Il se sentit comme aspirer dans un étau, et arriva dans le Grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie. Il prit l'ascenseur, accompagné d'une petite sorcière aux cheveux bleus et roses et de notes de services.

« Etage n°2. Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Service administratif du Magenmagot. » dit une voix de femme, dans l'ascenseur.

Il trouva assez facilement son bureau et entra.

L'endroit avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu (en 5ème année). A présent, la pièce était assez petite et contenait deux bureaux. Des fenêtres magiques ornaient la pièce, lui donnant un peu de gaieté, et on y voyait une prairie et plusieurs arbres fruitiers. Sur les bureaux, des tas de parchemins étaient posés dans le désordre (surtout sur le bureau qui semblait appartenir à Harry) et des avis de recherche étaient placardés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Hermione le salua.

« Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ! »

« Je suis venu demander quelques jours de congés. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas venir faire une mission avec moi avant de partir avec ton cher fiancé ? Je suis surbookée et je n'ai pas envie de faire équipe avec Nott. »

Harry sursauta.

« Nott travaille ici ? »

« Oui. Il est assez sympa. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je n'aime pas sa manière de travailler. Elle est trop brutale. »

Harry sourit.

« Dit surtout qu'il ne t'écoute pas quand tu lances des ordres. »

Elle eu un sourire.

« J'avoue. »

Il y eu un petit silence.

« Bon, c'est quoi cette mission ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione fouilla dans ses papiers.

« On doit arrêter un trafiquant d'œufs de Dragons. »

Harry sembla surprit.

« Un trafic d'œufs de Dragons ? A Londres ? »

Hermione eu un sourire désabusé.

« Et oui. Il y a de tout en ce moment, tu sais. »

« On part quand ? »

« Laisse-moi juste prévenir Ron qu'on va en Roumanie et… »

Harry la coupa.

« En Roumanie ? Tu as bien dit 'en Roumanie' ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Harry ne répondit rien mais soupira.

« Je vais prévenir Malfoy aussi. On part pour combien de temps ? »

« Juste 2 ou 3 heures. »

Le brun parut soulagé.

« On va voir Charlie. » ajouta Hermione. « Il est notre correspondant là-bas. »

Hermione prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, mit la tête dans les flammes et dit 'le Nid'. Elle lui parla quelques minutes, avant de retirer sa tête du feu et de donner la poudre à Harry.

« Le Repaire » lui murmura Hermione.

Harry la remercia et fit comme Hermione, mais dit 'le Repaire'.

« Malfoy ? Malfoy ? »

La tête d'Harry venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée du salon. Il scruta les alentours, mais ne vit rien.

« Malfoy ? » répéta-t-il

« Quoi ? »

Le blond venait d'apparaître dans le salon, la cravate pas encore nouée. Il regarda d'où venait la voix du Survivant et alla s'accroupir devant l'âtre, où la tête de son 'aimé' dépassait des flammes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger pendant que j'étais en train de m'habiller. »

« Je venais juste te prévenir que je pars en Roumanie pour 2 ou 3 heures. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me préviens si tu pars juste pour 2 heures ? »

« Pour te prévenir Malfoy, au cas où tu t'inquièterais. »

Harry avait dit le dernier mot avec ironie. Comme si le blond allait s'inquiétait pour la petite personne qu'étais Potter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je ne m'inquièterais pas pour toi. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas Malfoy. »

Sur ce, il sortit la tête des flammes.

A suivre...

**(1) Hommage à _Cosmic _(l'auteur) et à la traductrice d'_Espace temps décalé_**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent l'histoire et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me laisser des reviews****_  
_**


	4. Première journée de travail 2ème partie

**Tout est possible... **

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!_

* * *

**Première journée de travail (2ème partie)**

« Bien, Harry tu prends ça et tu transplanes à l'adresse indiquée. »

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin en mauvais état.

« Et toi ? »

« Je prends encore deux trois trucs et je te rejoins. Tu m'attends et tu ne bouges surtout pas » dit Hermione, en fouillant dans les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas te débrouiller tout seul. » ajouta-t-elle, en le regardant avec un petit sourire. « Mais où est-ce que je l'ai foutu ? » murmura-t-elle, en replongeant son regard dans ses papiers.

_17, rue Ersech, Roumanie._

L'adresse était griffonnée à la va-vite. '_C'est sûrement l'adresse de Charlie'_ pensa Harry. Il murmura l'adresse et l'impression d'être aspirer dans un étau revint. Il ferma les yeux, trop d'images passaient devant ses yeux et ça lui donnait la migraine. Quand il les ouvrit, il se retrouva devant une petite maison d'allure coquette. Il hésita à toquer, et se rappela qu'Hermione lui avait demandé de l'attendre et de ne surtout pas bouger. Il regarda alors les alentours. Il se trouvait dans un petit village, en face d'une énorme statue représentant un dragon en train de couver un œuf. Cette statue lui rappela la première tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui consistait à dérober un œuf en or à un dragon. Il frémit à ce souvenir, et il essaya de chasser l'image de Cédric mourant devant ses yeux de son esprit. '_Ne pense plus à rien, vide ton esprit.' _Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit, dans le cimetière, quand Voldemort était revenu, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

« Harry, ça ne va pas ? »

Hermione venait de transplaner à ses côtés et l'avait vu, agenouillé à terre, la tête entre les mains. Elle s'agenouilla à son tour et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Seulement, Harry, au lieu de se sentir rassuré, l'envoya valser sur le côté. La femme enceinte poussa un petit cri. Harry se 'réveilla' et courut à côté de son amie.

« Hermione, ça va ? Je suis désolé ! »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Harry l'aida à se relever.

« Je suis désolé, si tu savais. »

« Ce n'est rien Harry. Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que ça m'arrive. » dit-elle, en époussetant son uniforme d'Auror.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser à nouveau, mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Puis elle alla devant la porte de la petite maison que Harry avait vu et toqua trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et un jeune homme roux apparut.

« 'Mione ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! »

« N'exagère pas Charlie. On ne s'est pas revue depuis hier, quand tu es venue dîner à la maison. D'ailleurs, Ron a encore la gueule de bois. »

Charlie rit un peu et laissa le passage à la jeune Auror.

« Tu ne lui as pas donné une potion anti-gueule de bois ? »

« Non. C'est lui qui a décidé de boire, il en subit les conséquences. »

Charlie rit à nouveau, puis ajouta :

« Tu es venue seule ? »

« Non Harry est là, mais le connaissant, il est sûrement en train de rêvasser. » dit Hermione, en rigolant doucement. « Harry ! » cria-t-elle.

Ledit Harry se réveilla et la regarda.

« Oui 'Mione ? »

« Salut mec ! »

« Charlie ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien bien, et toi ? C'est toujours l'amour fou entre le blond et toi ? »

Harry prit un petit moment avant de comprendre que le roux parlait de Draco.

« Toujours. » dit-il, en essayant de paraître détaché.

« Entre, je t'en prie. »

Harry entra à son tour dans un petit salon, très éclairé. Les fauteuils étaient placés près de la cheminée, et de nombreux ouvrages ornaient les murs.

« Louange est là ? »

« Non. » dit Charlie, en poussant un petit soupir. « Elle et Stephen sont partis en ballade. Je les aurais bien accompagnés, mais j'étais obligé de vous attendre. » ajouta-t-il, avec un faux air vexé.

« Pauvre Charlie. » dit Hermione, en riant légèrement.

Harry se retint de demander qui était Louange et Stephen. Il ne fallait pas qu'il paraisse bizarre aux yeux de Charlie.

« Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vais chercher du café. »

Il partit en direction de la cuisine, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls. Ils prirent place sur le canapé.

« Louange est la femme de Charlie et ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans. Stephen est leur fils et il a 2 ans. » dit Hermione, en parlant vite.

Harry sourit à Hermione, reconnaissant. A ce moment là, Charlie revint dans le salon, accompagné de trois tasses de cafés. Il en donna une à chacun et s'assit à son tour.

« Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » demanda Charlie, en avalant une gorgée de café.

« Est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose sur le trafic d'œufs de Dragon qui sévie en Angleterre ? »

« Vaguement. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que mon patron a renvoyé un homme qui dérobait des œufs en cachette. Je ne sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir avec votre enquête, mais… »

Il baissa subitement le ton, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende. Harry et Hermione durent se pencher pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Mais je l'ai entendu, un soir. Il parlait avec un homme à l'air louche. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient, mais l'homme a saisi Riad et l'a plaqué contre un mur. Il semblait vraiment énervé. Il s'est éloigné et je l'ai entendu dire : ''_**Si tu ne me rapporte pas ce que tu me dois, je t'envoie à Londres avec les œufs, mais en pièce détachées.''**_ J'ai attendu un peu, et j'ai transplané ici. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Comment s'appelle l'homme que ton patron a viré ? » demanda Hermione.

« Riad. Riad Boulghobra. Mais demandez à mon patron, il en sait plus que moi. »

Il leur tendit un morceau de parchemin avec l'adresse et le nom du patron.

« Merci Charlie, bon, on te laisse. »

« Ca marche toujours pour demain ? Draco est invité bien sûr. »

Harry ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il répondit quand même :

« Bien sûr. Draco se fera une joie de venir. »

Charlie les salua et les deux Aurors se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le village.

« On est invité chez Charlie demain soir, à 19 heures. »

Harry eu la désagréable impression qu'Hermione lisait dans les pensées, mais chassa bien vite cette idée en se disant qu'elle avait toujours été comme ça.

OOOooooooOOO

_Pendant ce temps, du côté de Draco :_

Le blond avait terminé de s'habiller et cherchait frénétiquement dans son agenda l'adresse de son cabinet. Il tomba sur une carte de visite.

_Cabinet Malfoy & Zabini_

_18, rue Queens_

_Londres_

_789-954-558_

_Spécialisation des cas difficiles_

_Sur rendez-vous_

« Alors comme ça je travail avec Zabini ? Intéressant. »

Il prit la carte de visite, la fourra dans sa poche et transplana devant son ''nouveau'' bureau. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il se trouva devant un immeuble où les appartements devaient se vendre (ou se louer) une petite fortune. A côté de la sonnette, une plaque dorée était clouée. On pouvait y lire :

_Cabinet d'avocat Malfoy et Zabini_

_Malfoy Draco : possesseur du Phidias _**(1)** _d'Or et du Phénix _**(2)**_d'Argent_

_Zabini Blaise : possesseur du Phidias d'Or et du Phénix de Bronze _

_Spécialisation des cas difficiles_

_Sur rendez-vous_

Draco sourit intérieurement (un Malfoy ne doit laisser transparaître aucune émotion). Ainsi il avait reçut le Phidias d'Or et le Phénix d'Argent ? Il ne doutait pas que le Phénix d'Or avait été donné à Potter. Pourtant, cette idée ne le dérangeait pas. ''_Après tout, c'est le sauveur du monde sorcier,''_ pensa-t-il, sans aucune amertume. ''_J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui est advenu de mon père. Il faudra que je demande à Hermione.''_ Sur ces pensées, il poussa la lourde porte en fer. 

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

Une charmante jeune femme le salua. Blonde à forte poitrine, bronzée mais pas trop, elle était magnifique. Pourtant elle ne faisait aucun effet à Draco. Il s'apprêta à ne pas lui répondre, puis repensa à ce que lui avait dit Harry.

« Bien. Et vous ? »

« A merveille. »

Elle lui sourit et replongea le nez dans ses dossiers.

« Est-ce que Blaise est là ? »

« Oui, il est dans son bureau. »

Il entra sans toquer dans le bureau de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

« Draco ! Quelle surprise ! Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Le blond prit place sur le fauteuil en face de celui du jeune avocat. Il avait beaucoup changé. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués en natte et devaient lui tomber dans le dos et son visage avait perdu ses traits enfantins. Il était devenu un magnifique jeune homme.

« Promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne. »

« Heu oui, si tu veux. »

Draco lui expliqua qu'il se trouvait dans le futur (avec Harry Potter, son pire ennemi, sa Némésis personnel, etc. etc.) et qu'il ne savait pas comment repartir.

« Il faut que tu m'aides Blaise. »

« Je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas comment. » dit son ami. « Tu veux des jours de vacances ? Parce qu'il y a un gros dossier sur lequel on travaille en ce moment et ça va être dur de le traiter tout seul. »

« Non. Mais je ne connais rien au droit. Je veux dire, je me suis retrouvé projeté dans le futur. Je n'en suis encore qu'à ma 7ème année, je n'ai pas encore étudié le droit. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il fouilla quelques minutes dans son bureau, et en ressortit un petit manuel.

« Ici, tu as les règles de bases du droit. »

Il le lui donna.

« Je te conseille de le lire. Dans ton bureau, il y a le Code Pénale (sorcier et moldu), la Constitution (sorcier et moldu également), et toutes les lois dont tu peux avoir besoin. »

« Merci Blaise. »

« Le dossier est dans ton bureau. »

Draco se leva.

« Encore une petite chose, comment s'appelle la secrétaire ? »

« Malia. »

« C'est toi qui l'a recruté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A ton avis ? Tu es gay, je te rappelle. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser choisir un mec ! »

Draco sourit légèrement. Décidément, son ami l'étonnerait toujours.

« Tu couches avec elle ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que Draco le connaissait, Blaise rougit.

« Oui et non. »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui et non ? »

« On sort ensemble. »

« C'est sérieux ? »

« On... je vais la demander en mariage. »

Draco sursauta.

« C'est vraiment sérieux entre vous, alors ? »

« Oui. Je l'aime tu comprends ? »

Draco voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure (un Malfoy ne doit laisser transparaître aucune émotion).

« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. »

Blaise lui fit un magnifique sourire et Draco alla dans son bureau. Il entra dans une pièce assez grande, de couleur vert/argent. Le bureau était imposant et fait de bois. On voyait tout de suite qu'il avait du coûter une petite fortune à son propriétaire. Deux sièges à l'apparence confortable étaient installés devant ledit bureau. Une cheminée était placée près du bureau et de nombreux livres ornaient les murs de la pièce. Draco ne put que se féliciter de ses goûts en matière de décoration et alla s'asseoir dans le grand siège qui était derrière son bureau.

Il posa les livres que Blaise lui avait donnés devant lui et lut le dossier posé devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un divorce: le mari a trompé sa femme, mais celui-ci lui refuse le divorce. La femme veut également la garde de son fils. _''Pff, banal. Je me demande pourquoi Blaise à besoin de mon aide. Voyons qui sont les heureux époux.'' _Jordan Micheal et Pansy Parkinson. _''Alors comme ça Pansy s'est mariée? La pauvre, elle est tombée sur un homme qui l'a trompé. Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi Blaise a besoin de moi pour ce dossier.'' _Il chercha dans la Constitution sorcière, puis dans le Code Pénale, et l'aperçut enfin:

**Article quarante-deuxième: Dans les mariages des Sangs-Purs, le divorce est refusé quand le mari refuse de divorcer. Toutefois, si la femme peut prouver devant une cour qu'il y a eu infidélité ou viol, celle-ci peut espérer obtenir le divorce. Cette décision revient aux jurés ainsi qu'au juge.**

Draco eut un air dégoûté : comment (et pourquoi) la communauté sorcière pouvait-elle accepter de telles règles ? C'est tout simplement dégradant pour les femmes. Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes auraient-ils tous les droits ? Il connaissait bien Pansy et il était sûr qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas rester mariée avec 'ce' genre d'homme.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la secrétaire.

« Votre rendez-vous est arrivé M. Malfoy. »

« Faites le entrer. »

La secrétaire s'effaça pour laisser place à une magnifique jeune femme. Draco resta bouche bée face à elle.

« Et bien Draco, ne te dépêches surtout pas de me prendre dans tes bras. »

« Pansy ? »

« Elle-même. »

La jeune femme avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Ses formes s'étaient développées et sa robe rouge les moulait superbement. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus dans un chignon et des boucles d'oreilles (certainement en or) pendaient à ses oreilles.

« Excuses-moi. Tu es magnifique ! »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Merci. »

« Mais assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Pansy Parkinson prit place dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau de Draco.

« Alors, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? »

« Mon divorce. »

« Ah oui. »

Il fouilla dans le dossier.

« On devait parler du discours devant le Magenmagot et des parts que tu veux prendre. »

La discussion dura toute la matinée. Puis vers midi, la jeune femme prit congé et partit. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, le blond sortit de son bureau et alla voir Blaise.

« Je te laisse. Je reviens vers deux heures. »

« O.K. A cet après-m'. »

Draco sortit du cabinet et transplana au Ministère. Il prit l'ascenseur, descendit au 2ème étage et ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau de Harry.

« Tu viens Potter ? Je t'invite à déjeuner. »

A suivre...

**(1) : récompense donnée aux élèves apprenant le droit les plus méritants. On en recense 6 depuis 1998. Seuls 2 personnes ont reçut celui d'Or.**

**(2) : récompense donnée à ceux qui ont aidé l'Ordre du Phénix. Attribuée aux guerriers les plus méritants. Seul Harry Potter a eu le Phénix d'Or. **


	5. Déjeuner et imprévu

**Tout est possible…**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

**Déjeuner et imprévu**

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu Potter, je t'invite à déjeuner. Mais si tu ne veux pas… »

« Mais s'il veut, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Hermione lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire '_essayes un peu de refuser et tu auras à faire à moi'._

« C'est bon, je viens. »

« Tu peux attendre dehors Dra… Malfoy ? Il faudrait que je demande quelque chose à Harry. »

Le blond grogna mais sortit quand même de la pièce.

« N'oublie pas de lui dire pour demain. Et essaye d'être gentil avec lui. Il est venu jusqu'ici pour te demander de venir déjeuner avec lui. »

« Ce n'est pas difficile de transplaner. »

« Harry… »

« J'essayerai. »

« Bien. A toute à l'heure. »

Elle le poussa vers la sortie et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Bon. Où allons-nous Malfoy ? »

« Il y a un restaurant italien que j'ai repéré pas loin. »

Une fois à l'extérieur, Draco le conduisit dans un petit restaurant, d'aspect sympathique.

« C'est ici. »

Ils rentrèrent. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce et une chanson italienne passait. Le gérant les accueillit.

« Messieurs Malfoy et Potter ! Ca alors ! Ca fait un petit moment qu'on ne vous a plus vu chez nous ! Une table près de la fenêtre, comme d'habitude ? »

« Heu oui, qu'est-ce que tu en pense Male... Draco ? »

« Oui, ce sera parfait. »

Le gérant leur montra une petite table pour deux personnes, un peu en retrait. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent : une pizza quatre saisons.

« Alors Malfoy, si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as invité à déjeuner. »

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as failli m'embrasser hier soir. »

A ces mots, Harry rougit.

« Je... je ne t'ai jamais embrassé Male... »

« J'y ai réfléchi cette nuit. » le coupa Malfoy, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Et je suis presque sûr que tu voulais m'embrasser. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te serais penché vers moi, les yeux fermés en plus, si ce n'est pour m'embrasser. »

« Tu délires Malfoy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'embrasserai. »

« Je ne sais pas Potter, mais... »

« Tenez messieurs. »

Le serveur leur tendit leurs commandes.

« Mais tu as déjà avoué que tu me trouves beau. »

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son eau.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça Malfoy. Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité. »

« Tu l'as pensé, en tous cas. »

« Ce que je pense ne te regarde pas. »

« C'est vrai. Mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question. »

Harry soupira.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Malfoy Que j'avais envie de t'embrasser pour voir comment ça faisait d'être embrassé par toi ? C'est ça ? »

A ces mots, Draco ne répondit rien. Il s'attendait à ce que le ''Survivant'' nie jusqu'au bout et non pas qu'il lui dise qu'il voulait savoir ce que ça fait d'être embrassé par lui de but en blanc.

« Tu aurais dû me demander Potter, je t'aurai montré. »

Harry rougit violemment.

« Mais tu n'aurais jamais osé, n'est-ce pas ? Où est passé le courage des Gryffondors ? »

« Je vais te montrer si je ne suis pas courageux. » lui répondit Harry, rouge, non pas de gêne (pour une fois), mais de colère.

Il se leva et obligea le blond à faire de même.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Le Serpentard n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car deux lèvres rouges se posèrent sur les siennes. Draco ne bougea pas, tétanisé. Harry en profita pour appuyer plus franchement sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Le blond sembla se réveiller et passa ses mains autour des épaules du jeune homme. Draco lécha la lèvre inférieure de Harry et le Gryffondor gémit contre la bouche de son compagnon. Puis, soudain, des flashs surgirent d'on ne sait où. Harry et Draco se dépêchèrent de se séparer et ils virent Colin Crivey les assaillir à coups de flash d'appareil photo.

« Colin ! » cria Harry.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour les regarder.

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca irait beaucoup mieux si tu arrêtais de me prendre en photo toutes les deux secondes! »

_''Apparemment le Harry de Poudlard connaît la même situation,'' _pensa Draco. Puis il se rappela le petit garçon blond qui était à Gryffondor et qui n'arrêtait pas de prendre Harry en photo.

« Ne me dois pas que tu vas les publier dans la _Gazette _? » demanda Harry, en colère.

Colin ne répondit rien et partit en courant en lançant un « A plus Harry ».

« Je t'en foutrai moi des ''A plus Harry.'' » dit ce dernier, en imitant le photographe.

Ils se rassirent et terminèrent leur plat en silence. Aucun ne savait quoi penser de ce baiser : ils l'avaient tout deux aimé, mais il était impossible qu'ils sortent ensemble. N'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant dans ce futur, ils sont ensembles et ils ont l'air de s'aimer. _''Dire que je me retrouve avec Potter, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire,'' _pensa Draco Malfoy. _''Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec Malfoy ?'' _se demanda Harry Potter. L'ex-griffondor proposa de payer, mais le blond lui rétorqua que c'était lui qui l'avait invité et qu'alors c'était à lui de payer. Ils sortirent du restaurant, toujours sans un mot.

« Merci de... merci de m'avoir invité. »

« De rien... »

« Heu... il faut que j'aille par-là. » dit Harry, en montrant le Ministère.

« Oui, heu... je te laisse... à ce soir. »

Sur ce, Draco transplana et Harry alla à gauche. Il n'avait pas envie de transplaner. Harry réfléchissait à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il n'était pas voulu, mais entendre Draco lui dire qu'il n'était pas courageux l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. _''Après tout, c'est de sa faute si demain on est à la première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier pensa Harry, pendant qu'il entrait dans la cabine téléphonique délabrée. Il saisit le téléphone.

« Alors, voyons... six... deux... quatre... quatre... et deux... »

Tout en parlant, il composa les chiffres sur le cadran circulaire du téléphone. Lorsque le cadran se remit en place, la voix de femme, que Harry connaissait bien maintenant, résonna dans la cabine.

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. » **(1)**

« Harry Potter, Auror. »

Il s'attendit à ce que la femme lui demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas transplané, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Merci. » répondit-elle simplement.

Le plancher de la cabine se mit alors à vibrer et il descendit lentement dans le sol.

« Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable journée. » dit la voix. **(1)**

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry sortit de la cabine. Il alla dans le petit hall où une vingtaine d'ascenseurs s'alignaient derrière des grilles d'or ouvragé. Par chance, un ascenseur s'ouvrit juste quand Harry allait appuyer sur le bouton. Il s'engouffra dedans, accompagné d'une dizaine de sorciers et de sorcières, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de notes de services.

« Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel des Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus. » **(1)**

Deux sorciers sortirent, pendant qu'un autre entrait.

« Harry! »

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la voix lança à nouveau:

« Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage. » **(1)**

« Ron! Comment vas-tu? » demanda Harry, pendant que son ami essayait tant bien que mal de se faufiler jusqu'à lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une sorcière et cinq notes de services sortirent, vite remplacées par une dizaine d'autres.

« Bien, et toi? »

« Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique. »** (1)**

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et cinq sorciers et une sorcière sortirent ainsi que quelques notes de service. Deux sorciers et trois sorcières s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, ainsi que d'autres notes de service.

« Bien merci. Tu viens voir Hermione ? »

« Oui, j'ai deux ou trois papiers à lui donner. »

« Niveau quatre, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, section des animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles. » **(1)**

Un gros sorcier descendit et deux notes de services sortirent avec lui. Les portes se refermèrent avec un bruit métallique.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les lui envoies pas par notes de services ? »

« Ce sont des papiers importants, et puis j'avais envie de lui dire bonjour. »

« Dit surtout que tu veux voir comment elle va à cause de sa grossesse. »

« J'avoue, tu me connaît trop bien Harry. »

« Niveau trois, Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, Quartier général des Oubliators, Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus. » **(1)**

Tout le monde descendit, à l'exception de Harry et Ron et d'une vingtaine de notes de services, et un homme roux entra.

« Papa ! Ca alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? » demanda Ron, à l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

« Les Oubliators ont oublié de faire oublier un accident aux Moldus et j'ai du m'en charger. Au faite, comment vas-tu Harry ? »

« Très bien, et vous? »

« Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot. » **(1)**

« Bien, merci. »

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et longèrent le couloir.

« C'est ici que je vous quittes. »

« Au revoir Monsieur Weasley. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Harry, appelle-moi Arthur. »

« D'accord Monsieur... Arthur. »

« On se voit ce soir chez Charlie de toute façon. »

_''Merde ! J'ai oublié de prévenir Malfoy qu'on mange chez Charlie ce soir. Bah, c'est pas grave, je lui en parlerai ce soir. Je me demande à quelle heure il finit.''_ pensa Harry.

« Ca va Harry ? »

« Oui oui, je réfléchissais. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de Harry et d'Hermione.

« Ron ! Que fais-tu là ? » demanda la jeune femme, sur un ton réprobateur.

« Je suis venu t'apporter des papiers. »

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu les envoyer en notes de service ? »

« Si, mais je voulais te faire un petit coucou. »

« Et tu voulais t'assurer que ma grossesse se passe bien, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. »

« Tu ne changeras jamais. » dit la jeune Auror en riant.

« J'ai pas le droit à un petit bisou ? »

« Mais si, allez viens là. »

Hermione l'attira à elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Bon, maintenant tu retournes travailler. »

« Ca valait le coup ! Ca doit te manquer de ne pas embrasser Malfoy pendant une demi-journée, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Heu, oui oui. » répondit le jeune homme, en rougissant légèrement.

Son ami lui fit repenser au baiser qui avait eu lieu il y a environ une demi-heure, et il ne voulait plus penser à ses lèvres roses si belles, sucrées, à la façon dont il l'a embrassé, dont il lui avait léché la lèvre. _''Stop ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une érection.''_

« A ce soir Harry. »

« A ce soir. »

Ron sortit, non sans avoir préalablement embrassé sa femme.

« 18 heures. »

« Quoi 18 heures ? »

« Draco finit le travail à 18 heures. »

« Comment tu sais que j'ai pensé à ça ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne le sais pas. J'ai la 'faculté' de lire dans les pensées. » lui annonça Hermione. « Enfin, juste certaines, celles que tu as envie que j'entende. » ajouta-t-elle, en voyant la tête 'choquée' de Harry.

« Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu entendes mes pensées ! » s'écria Harry.

« Tu dois sûrement le vouloir inconsciemment. »

« Sûrement. »

« Harry, Hermione ! On a un problème ! »

Charlie venait de sortir de la cheminée, affolé.

**A suivre...**

**(1): phrases sorties directement du livre HP et L'Ordre du Phénix.**


	6. Gros imprévu

**Tout est possible…**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

**Gros imprévu**

« Harry, Hermione ! On a un problème ! »

Charlie venait de sortir de la cheminée, affolé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione.

« Des Mangemorts se sont alliés aux trafiquants d'œufs de Dragons. Ils sont en train de détruire Bucarest ! »

« Je croyais que les Mangemorts avaient arrêté toute activité avec la mort de Voldemort. »

« Pas tous, hélas. Certains sont persuadés que leur maître reviendra. »

_''Je ne comprendrai jamais les Mangemorts,''_ pensa Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils détruisent Bucarest ? » demanda Hermione à son beau-frère.

« Je crois qu'ils cherchent des armes ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« On arrive. »

« Non, pas question. Toi tu restes ici. » dit Harry à Hermione.

« Non, je viens avec. »

« Hermione... »

« Ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrai pas dessus. »

« Bon d'accord, mais si ça devient trop dangereux, tu repars, d'accord ? »

« Promis. »

Charlie leur tendit un Portoloin. Il eu la sensation, à présent familière, d'une secousse derrière le nombril, comme si on le tirait par un crochet. Le bureau disparut et il s'envola dans un mélange de couleurs et de sons. Les pieds de Harry heurtèrent le sol. Il regarda autour de lui: il se trouvait au milieu de ruines. Charlie et Hermione arrivèrent à ses côtés. Des éclats de voix éclataient pas loin d'eux.

« On y va ? » demanda Charlie.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Hermione.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit... »

« S'il y a trop de grabuge, je transplane au Ministère et je demande de l'aide, je sais Harry, tu me le répètes à chaque mission. »

Harry rougit légèrement et ils se mirent en route pour participer au combat.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

_Pendant ce temps, chez Draco:_

L'avocat blond était en train de travailler sur le dossier de Pansy. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis environ une heure. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au baiser échangé avec Harry pendant le déjeuner. _''Ce n'était pas bien, ce baiser était nul, je ne l'ai pas aimé,'_' psalmodiait-il dans sa tête. _''Non, tu l'as adoré. Rappelle-toi de ses lèvres rouges, de ses caresses.'_' lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qui était sûrement sa conscience. _''Stop! _s'intima-t-il à lui-même, _je ne veux plus entendre parler de Potter ni de ses baisers. J'ai un dossier à finir moi!'' _Il essaya de se concentrer, mais c'était peine perdue. Lorsque, tout d'un coup, Blaise entra dans son bureau.

« Tu as finit le dossier de Pansy ? J'aimerai y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu depuis une heure? » demanda son ami, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du jeune avocat.

« Blaise, j'ai embrassé Potter. »

« Et al... Ah oui, tu ne sors pas encore avec lui, j'arrive pas à m'y faire. Mais c'est génial non ? »

« Non! On est censés se détester, pas s'embrasser. »

« Tu as vu ce que devient ton futur, non ? Tu vois bien que tu es avec Harry Potter et que tu es heureux. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as su que nous étions ensemble ? » demanda Draco, pour éviter de parler de _ça_.

« A l'époque, j'étais ton confident, tu me racontais tout. Tu me l'as avoué quand ton père a voulu te faire Mangemort. Tu n'étais pas encore avec Harry, mais tu l'aimais déjà comme un fou. Tu ne dormais plus, tu ne mangeais plus, la seule chose que tu faisais c'était de l'admirer. Tu avais peur de rejoindre Harry parce que tu savais que ton père allait te le faire payer et il te l'a fait payer. Lorsque tu es revenu à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, tu étais dans un état lamentable. C'est à peine si tu pouvais encore parler. Alors tu as décidé de demander à Harry si tu pouvais rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et il a accepté. Vous vous êtes mis ensemble quelques temps après. »

« Ah... »

« Tu me donnes le dossier de Pansy maintenant ? »

« Ah oui, pardon, tien. »

Il lui tendit le dossier et se remit à rêvasser.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

Draco prit sa veste et sortit. Il transplana directement chez lui.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

_Pendant ce temps, du côté de Harry:_

La bataille faisait rage et cinq personnes étaient déjà mortes, tuées par les Avada Kedavra des Mangemorts et des trafiquants. Harry essayait de ne pas les tuer, mais de les stupéfier et de les ligoter.

« _Avada Ke_... » lança un Mangemort en direction de Harry

« _Stupefix _»

Harry réussit à le stupéfier avant que le sortilège ne l'atteigne, et le ligota avec un ''_Incarcerem_''.

« Hermione! Attention! »

Un Mangemort approchait dangereusement d'Hermione et tenta de lui envoyer un sort. Harry murmura un ''_Protego_'' vers la jeune femme, qui le remercia d'un signe de la tête, puis elle stupéfia et ligota deux Mangemorts et un trafiquant. Le combat prit fin après ce qui sembla plusieurs heures à Harry. Tous les Mangemorts et les trafiquants avaient étaient ligotés et ''envoyés'' en prison, en attendant qu'on les jugent.

« On a fait du bon boulot, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Je suis d'accord. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi les trafiquants se sont alliés avec des Mangemorts. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils voulaient peut-être avoir plus de pouvoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Harry, « Entre faire du trafic d'œufs de dragons et tuer des gens, il y a une marge. »

« _Stupéfix_! »

Hermione s'écroula à terre. Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir un homme cagoulé disparaître derrière une petite ruelle. Il lui courut après, mais quand il arriva, l'homme s'était déjà évaporé.

« Je te retrouverai, où que tu sois, ne t'inquiètes pas. » se dit Harry à lui-même, en repartant près de son amie.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas Potter, je ne m'inquiète vraiment pas. » murmura une voix, cachée dans la pénombre de la ruelle, que Harry n'entendit jamais.

Lorsque Harry revint à l'endroit où avait eu lieu le combat, Charlie avait déjà réanimé Hermione, grâce à un ''_Enervatum_''.

« Il faudrait l'amener à Ste Mangouste. » déclara Charlie. « En temps normal, un Stupéfix ne fais pas de mal, si on ne reste pas trop longtemps stupéfier, mais comme elle est enceinte... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Mais je vais très bien Charlie, je t'assure. »

« Peut-être, mais on ne sait jamais. » assura Charlie, puis, voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester: « Tu iras, que tu le veuille ou non. Ron m'en voudra à vie s'il arrive quelque chose à sa femme et à son bébé. »

Finalement, après dix minutes de débat, la jeune femme rendit les armes.

« Je l'y emmène. » dit Harry.

« Je vais prévenir Ron. » dit Charlie.

Le Survivant prit la main de la jeune Auror et ils transplanèrent à Ste Mangouste.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

_Dans l'appartement de Draco et Harry, à Londres:_

Draco avait fini de faire le tour complet de son appartement, ouvrant chaque placard et commode, tentant de découvrir leur nouveau mode de vie. Il se retrouvait à présent, affalé sur le divan, ne sachant que faire. Son esprit dériva lentement vers son pire ennemi. Mais était-il encore son pire ennemi ? Ils vivaient ensemble (dans le futur, du moins) et ils s'étaient embrassés. _''Non, Potter n'est plus mon ennemi, mais il n'est pas non plus un ami et encore moins un amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il est alors ? Et pourquoi est-ce que la Vache qui rit rit ? _**(1)** Ce fut avec ces graves questions existentielles que l'hériter des Malfoy s'endormit.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

De son côté, Harry Potter était extrêmement angoissé. Ca faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait que les Médicomages lui disent l'état de santé d'Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela prendrait aussi longtemps.

« Harry! »

Le brun arrêta de faire les cent pas et se retourna pour voir arriver son meilleur ami. Lui aussi avait l'air angoissé. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Harry.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivé, un Médicomage a fait entrer 'Mione dans son bureau et ça fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont dedans. »

« Ca ne doit pas être si grave, si ? C'était juste un Stupéfix. » dit Ron, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Ils se (re)mirent à faire les cents pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une patiente leur demande d'arrêter car ça lui donnait le vertige. Ils s'assirent donc et se mirent à bouger nerveusement sur leurs chaises. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Médicomage vint les trouver.

« Alors ? » demandèrent-ils, en se levant.

« Elle n'a rien, mais je préfère la garder en consultation jusqu'à demain. »

« Elle doit passer la nuit ici ? » demanda son mari.

« Oui, c'est préférable. Je ne sais pas si les Stupéfix ont des effets néfastes pour le bébé. Normalement non. » ajouta-t-il, quand il vit l'extrême blancheur de Ron. « Vous voulez la voir ? »

Les deux amis acquiescèrent de concert. Le Médicomage les conduisit à travers des dédalles de couloirs, pour les amener jusque dans une petite chambre de trois lits, séparés par un rideau.

« 'Mione chérie! »

Ron courut jusqu'au lit où était allongée sa femme. Il l'embrassa goulûment, avant de lui murmurer des mots d'amour.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, merci Harry. »

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. »

Il embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue, donna une accolade à Ron et sortit pour transplaner jusque chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est la veste de Malfoy sur le portemanteau. _''Il est déjà arrivé ,''_ se demanda Harry, _''Pourtant 'Mione m'a dit qu'il ne rentre qu'à partir de six heures.''_ Il soupira, posa sa propre veste sur le portemanteau et alla dans le salon.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en entendant des bruits de pas.

« Désolé Malfoy, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Draco. »

Le brun parut surpris.

« Quoi Draco ? »

« Appelle-moi Draco. On est censés vivre ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'appeler par nos noms de famille. »

« D'accord, à une condition. »

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Laquelle ? »

« Appelle-moi Harry. »

A suivre...

**(1): Je ne sais pas ce que cette question fait là, mais j'avais envie de la mettre (l'auteur qui n'a plus toute sa tête)**


	7. Rien ne se passe comme prévu

**Tout est possible…**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

**Rien ne se passe comme prévu**

« D'accord. »

Harry lui tendit la main. Draco hésita. Il se rappelait de sa première année, où Harry avait refusé de lui serrer la main en guise d'amitié.

« Draco? »

Le blond frissonna en entendant son nom. C'était étrange comme il passait si bien sur les lèvres du Survivant. Il le rendait mélodieux.

« Draco? »

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et regarda la main que Harry tendait toujours. Il se leva et se posta en face du brun qui ne comprenait rien. D'abord le blond avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et maintenant il se levait et ne saisissait pas sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'enquit le brun.

Draco ne lui répondit pas, mais s'approcha doucement du Survivant et repoussa sa main.

« Malfoy? »

Le fait que le brun l'appelait par son nom de famille fit mal au blond, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il continua d'avancer doucement, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche du Gryffondors. Il fixa sa bouche si tentante, ses lèvres pulpeuses. Harry, quant à lui, le regardait, étonné. Mais à quoi jouait le blond?

« Malfoy, si tu ne me dis pas... Mmff »

Le blond venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant. Celui-ci resta interdit, mais répondit bien vite. Il est vrai qu'il avait désiré ce baiser depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond l'embrasse maintenant. Le Serpentard recula soudainement, enlevant ses lèvres de celles du Survivant et détourna la tête, rouge de honte. Puis il partit en courant, dans la bibliothèque et s'enferma à doubles tours.

Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la pièce et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Quand il s'était levé, il voulait juste lui serrer la main, en guise d'accord. Puis il l'avait repoussé et l'avait embrassé et le pire c'était que l'Elu lui avait répondu!

« Dans quel merdier t'es-tu encore fourré? » se demanda-t-il, à lui-même.

_Dans le salon:_

Harry était planté au beau milieu de la pièce, touchant ses lèvres, et regardant l'endroit où se trouvait le blond quelques secondes auparavant. Il se demanda ce qui avait pris au Prince des Serpentards. Il resta comme ça encore une dizaine de minutes, puis se décida d'aller faire le dîner.

OoooOOOoooO

Draco réapparut à l'heure du dîner, la mine défaite. Il n'avait pas réussi à savoir pourquoi il avait embrassé le brun. Ils ne se parlèrent pas de tout le repas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se couchèrent qu'Harry se rappela d'un détail important.

« Malfoy? » risqua Harry, alors que le blond se couchait sous les draps.

« Mmm? »

« On est invité chez Charlie demain soir, à 19 heures. »

Le blond regarda Harry, qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise de pyjama.

« Mais il habite en Roumanie, non? »

« Je sais. Mais on transplanera. Et comme tu ne connais pas l'adresse, je propose qu'on se retrouve ici après le travail. »

« Comme tu veux _Harry_. »

Il insista sur le Harry, pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils s'appelleraient par leurs prénoms. Le brun se coucha à côté de Draco et lui tourna le dos.

« Oh, et Hermione m'a dit qu'elle fera des recherches sur la pièce où on s'est retrouvé avant-hier. »

Le blond acquiesça.

« Bonne nuit _Draco_. »

Celui-ci sourit et lui murmura un « Bonne nuit Harry. » qui fit frissonner le Survivant. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, et, comme la nuit dernière, Draco vint se coller au Survivant.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit, avec une sensation d'extrême froideur. Pourtant, il était couvert jusqu'aux oreilles et la fenêtre n'était pas ouverte. Il se tourna et remarqua que le blond n'était plus dans le lit. _''Où a-t-il pu passer?''_ se demanda Harry. Il se leva donc, et entreprit de fouiller l'appartement. Il fut légèrement, non, extrêmement inquiet quand il ne trouva pas le blond. _''Il n'a pas pu sortir à cette heure-ci!''_ Il entendit un léger bruit provenir de la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière, et aperçut Malfoy, assis devant les WC, en train de vomir.

«Draco! Ca va? »

Le blond détourna la tête de la cuvette.

« A ton avis? »

Il est vrai que l'héritier des Malfoy n'avait pas l'air bien. Il était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, des traces de vomis tachaient sa chemise et son pantalon de pyjama. Le blond remis la tête dans la cuvette et vomit de plus belle. Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et lui toucha l'épaule, comme pour lui dire qu'il était là. Une fois les vomissements passés, le Gryffondor aida le Serpentard à se relever.

« Merci. »

Harry lui répondit par un magnifique sourire, que Draco qualifia de « vraiment mignon » (il n'osa malheureusement pas le dire tout haut). Le blond se jeta un sort qui enlevait les arrière-goûts dans la bouche, puis se rinça le visage.

« Donnes-moi ça. » lui dit Harry, en montrant le pyjama taché de vomis de son futur conjoint.

« Quoi? »

« Donnes-moi ton pyjama. Tu ne comptes quand même pas dormir avec un pyjama taché de vomis j'espère? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Donnes-moi ton pyjama alors. »

« Maintenant? »

Harry rit doucement.

« Serais-tu pudique Malfoy? »

Le blond rougit légèrement, ses joues devinrent roses pâles.

« Non. »

« Alors déshabilles-toi et donne-moi ton pyjama. Et après tu prendras une douche. »

Le blond se déshabilla à contrecœur. Il resta en boxer et posa ses vêtements sur le lavabo. Harry détailla le blond, la bave lui coulant presque de la bouche. Sa peau était moins pâle qu'avant et, avec ses cheveux blonds dorés, lui donnait un air angélique. Ses yeux gris acier étaient superbes, tout comme ses lèvres roses et son visage. Son regard parcourut le corps athlétique de Draco, ce qui prouvait qu'il devait faire du sport, et s'arrêta sur le tatouage au-dessus de son coeur: un lion gardant un H. Harry ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce tatouage.

« Potter? »

« Mmm? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de la salle de bain, pour que je puisse prendre ma douche? »

Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha du blond. Il effleura le tatouage. Draco frémit. Puis Harry planta son regard émeraude dans celui acier de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu l'as aussi? »

« De quoi parles-tu? »

« Du tatouage. »

Draco parut surpris. Harry enleva son haut de pyjama et lui montra le sien: un D entouré d'un serpent. Draco le toucha à son tour.

« Que représentent-ils, à ton avis? »

« Je suppose que les lettres sont les initiales de nos prénoms: H pour Harry et D pour Draco. » Harry acquiesça. « L'animal doit représenter l'emblème de nos maisons: le lion pour Gryffondor et le serpent pour Serpentard. » Harry acquiesça à nouveau. « Quant au fait qu'il soit au-dessus de notre cœur doit sûrement montrer l'amour qu'on a l'un pour l'autre. »

Harry acquiesça. Il n'arrêta cependant pas ses caresses sur le tatouage, faisant frémir Drago.

« Alors on s'aime vraiment, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Harry. « Dans ce monde je veux dire. » ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

« J'imagine. »

Il y eu de nouveau un long silence.

« Alors, pour les baisers... » commença Harry.

Draco regarda son futur compagnon.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est si gênés, merde? » s'emporta Harry. « On s'aime, dans ce monde du moins, et on est gênés pour deux baisers? Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas. » lui répondit Draco.

« C'est peut-être parce que... »

Draco le regarda, de la curiosité apparaissait dans son regard.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. » avoua Harry.

« Jamais? »

« Si, une fois, pas avec la langue. Juste un petit baiser. »

« Comme celui-là? »

Drago l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, juste quelques secondes. Secondes qui firent frissonner Harry de tout son être.

« Oui. » avoua-t-il, tout rouge.

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé, au restaurant? A te voir, on aurait cru que tu avais déjà fait le ''_French Kiss_''. »

« Parce que... parce que tu m'avais dit que je n'étais pas courageux et ça m'a mis en colère. Je voulais te prouver que je savais embrasser, même si ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Mais tu sais embrasser, petit Gryffondor. »

Le ''petit Gryffondor'' rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

« Hum, bon, je vais te laisser prendre ta douche. »

Il allait sortir, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une main sur son poignet. Il se retourna et Draco l'embrassa. De tendre, le baiser se fit plus intense, plus passionné. Ce fut Harry qui décida de l'approfondir en léchant les lèvres de Draco, les mordillant. Le blond en fut heureux et ouvrit volontiers la bouche. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble. C'était sensuel, érotique. Draco poussa Harry contre le mur et se détacha de sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, le léchant, le mordillant et aspirant sa peau, lui laissant un suçon violacé. Il remonta pour embrasser le Survivant sur les lèvres à nouveau, pendant qu'une main s'aventurait sous le pantalon de pyjama du Gryffondor, puis en dessous du boxer.

Harry repoussa Draco quand celui-ci lui toucha le sexe.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt Draco. »

« J'attendrai. » lui dit le Serpentard. « Par contre, il faudra que je m'occupe de _ça_. »

Il lui montra son sexe déjà tendu par le plaisir. Harry rougit et sortit de la salle de bain. Draco entra dans la douche, fit couler l'eau chaude et se caressa en murmurant, puis en criant le nom de Harry quand il éjacula. Quand il entra à nouveau dans la chambre, Harry était déjà couché et semblait dormir. Draco se coucha et se colla à lui, passant son bras autour de la taille du brun. Il lui caressa doucement le ventre, avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

_Le lendemain, vers 18 heures:_

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Draco Malfoy était rentré, demandant à son ami Blaise s'il pouvait terminer plus tôt, ce que son ami lui accorda volontiers. Il voulait avoir le temps de s'habiller pour le dîner avec Charlie. Il s'était renseigné (il avait demandé à Blaise, en fait) et ils allaient dîner dans un grand restaurant, pour célébrer quelque chose, apparemment. Il avait déjà prit une douche, et cherchait à présent quoi mettre. Le seul problème était qu'il devait s'habiller en Moldu, puisque la ''fête'' se passerait dans un restaurant Moldu. Draco avait fouillé dans l'armoire réservée à ses habits et avait trouvé une bonne vingtaine d'habits moldus.

« Je suis rentré! » cria le brun à travers l'appartement.

Il déposa sa veste et alla dans leur chambre.

« Comment était ta journée? » demanda le blond, pendant qu'Harry s'effondra sur leur lit.

« Dur. On a du chercher pourquoi les trafiquants se sont alliés aux Mangemorts. »

« Et vous avez trouvé? » demanda à nouveau le blond, en enlevant un énième chemise.

« Non. Et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée? »

« Très bien. J'ai demandé à Blaise si je pouvais rentrer plus tôt pour me préparer. Il paraît qu'on va fêter quelque chose. »

Le brun passa derrière son futur époux et l'embrassa sur l'épaule, dépourvue de toute chemise, du moins pour l'instant. Le blond se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se re-retourner pour faire face au miroir et essayer une nouvelle chemise.

« Au fait, il faut que je te donne quelques informations au sujet de la vie de nos amis. »

« De tes amis tu veux dire. » dit le blond, sans détacher son regard de la glace.

« Non, de nos amis. Neville et Ginny sont ensemble et attendent un enfant. Dean et Seamus sont également ensemble, ainsi que Bill et un français du nom de Lucas. Blaise est avec une jeune femme très belle, paraît-il, appelée Malia. Quand à Pansy, elle est en procédure de divorce avec un certain Jordan Michael, il faut donc éviter de lui poser des questions sur son mariage. »

« Je sais ça Potter. C'est moi qui m'occupe du dossier de Pansy et la petite amie de Blaise est notre secrétaire. »

Harry parut légèrement surpris, mais reprit:

« Charlie est avec une jeune femme nommé Louange et ils ont un petit garçon de deux ans appelé Stephen. Le même âge que Samantha, la fille d'Hermione et de Ron. Percy, et bien il est parti en Italie et on a plus de nouvelles de lui. Oh, et seule Hermione est au courant de qui nous sommes vraiment. »

« Elle n'est pas la seule. Je l'ai dit à Blaise aussi. »

Puis, le blond essaya une nouvelle chemise.

_Une heure plus tard:_

« Tu es très beau Draco, cesse donc de t'affoler. »

« Je ne m'affole pas. »

« Mouais. » fit le brun, avec une moue sceptique.

« Hé! Tu viens de dire que je suis beau ? »

« Non non, je... j'ai jamais dit ça. » dit Harry, en rougissant.

« Si ! Tu viens de le dire. »

Harry rougit de plus belle, le rouge s'étendant à présent sur tout son visage.

Draco s'approcha lentement, et s'arrêta à deux centimètres de sa bouche.

« Tu es très beau aussi. » lui souffla-t-il, balayant de son souffle les lèvres du Survivant, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Puis, il recula et s'admira une dernière fois.

« Mais tu as raison sur un point. Je suis beau. Les habits moldus me vont vraiment bien. » se dit Draco à lui-même.

« On y va? » demanda le brun, qui commençait à en avoir marre que son futur amant passe ses journées à s'admirer dans un miroir.

Harry lui tendit le morceau de parchemin avec l'adresse de Charlie et ils transplanèrent à l'adresse indiquée.

**OoooOOOoooO**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà là.

« Excusez-nous pour le retard. Draco était en train de s'admirer dans la glace. »

Le blond lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe. »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi Potter. »

« Et moi je n'aime pas qu'on me donne un coup dans les côtes. »

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

« J'ai déjà essayé, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous faites pour vous réconcilier aussi facilement. » dit une jeune femme, sûrement Louange, la femme de Charlie.

« L'amour. » répondit simplement Draco.

Harry le regarda bizarrement. Draco Malfoy parler d'amour?

« En tous cas, vous êtes magnifiques! Si je n'étais pas déjà avec Seamus, je sortirai bien avec l'un de vous. Ou même les deux. » dit Dean, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude la part de son petit ami

Mais c'était vrai, ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. Draco portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures blanches à bandes noires. Quant à Harry, il portait une chemise noire avec un pantalon blanc et des baskets noires à bandes blanches. Leurs habits étaient opposés, comme eux-même l'étaient: la lumière et l'obscurité, la passion et l'indifférence, l'ange et le démon, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor.

« Bah quoi? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne les trouves pas sexy? »

« Si, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir sortir avec eux. »

« On y va? » demanda Hermione, pendant que Seamus et Dean se ''battaient''.

« Oui, je vous emmène. »

« Excuse-moi frérot chéri, mais comment est-ce que tu comptes faire rentrer dix-neuf personnes dans une voiture? »

Harry détailla Ginny. Elle avait vraiment changé. Ses longs cheveux roux lui arrivaient en bas du dos et elle paraissait rayonnante. Elle arborait le même sourire que Neville, un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amoureux. Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé également. Il était plus mince, presque musclé et son visage avait perdu ses traits enfantins.

« Comme ça chère sœur. »

Il murmura un sort sur la voiture, qui ne changea pas de taille pour autant.

« Je crois que ça n'a pas marché. » répliqua sa sœur.

« Et bien entre, je t'en prie. »

La jeune femme entra, suivie de Neville, de Bill et de Lucas, d'Hermione, de Ron ainsi que de leur fille Samantha, de Molly et Arthur Wealsey, de Blaise et Malia, de Pansy, de Dean et Seamus, d'Harry et Drago et de Stephen. Charlie prenant place au volant et Louange s'asseyant à côté de lui. La voiture avait était agrandie magiquement, ce qui fait que la voiture pouvait contenir facilement dix-neuf personnes. Charlie et Louange étaient devant, et dernier eux, se trouvait Pansy au milieu de Samantha et de Stephen. Puis se trouvait le couple Ginny/Neville, Bill/Lucas, Hermione/Ron, Molly/Arthur, Blaise/Malia, Dean/Seamus et enfin Harry/Drago. Les sièges pouvaient contenir trois personnes au maximum, et il y avait huit siéges (sans compter ceux de devant) et chaque couple pouvait s'asseoir.

« Alors, que dis-tu sœurette? » demanda Charlie.

« Et si tu nous disais où nous allons plus tôt que de te pavaner? »

« Tu verras une fois arrivé. » lui dit son grand frère.

Ils roulèrent environ une heure, puis arrivèrent devant un restaurant 4 étoiles: le Restaurant Ernesto.

**A suivre...**


	8. Sale journée en perspective

**Tout est possible…**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

**Sale journée en perspective**

Charlie avait réservé une salle rien que pour eux. Tout le monde s'assit en couples, et ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement. Ce fut lorsque le serveur apporta l'apéritif que Charlie se leva et demanda l'attention de tous.

« Mes amis, papa, maman, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Tous le regardèrent, de la curiosité apparaissait sur leur visage, sauf celui de Malfoy (un Malfoy ne doit laisser transparaître aucune émotion), mais elle apparaissait dans ses yeux.

« Louange est enceinte! »

Des murmures fusèrent dans la pièce, et Draco en profita pour souffler quelques mots à Harry:

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. C'est un Weasley et les Weasley se reproduisent comme des lapins, c'est bien connu. »

« Malfoy! »

« Bah quoi? » demanda le blond, une magnifique mou enfantine était apparut sur son visage, que le brun s'empressa de lui enlever en l'embrassant. Le blond sourit contre la bouche de son compagnon, ravi de cette initiative.

« Si les tourtereaux arrêtaient de s'embrasser, je pourrais peut-être continuer. » dit Charlie, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

« Mais je t'emmerde Charlie. » lui dit le blond, « Je fais ce que je veux de mon futur mari. Je peux même le prendre ici, si je le souhaite. »

« Draco! » lui murmura le brun, affolé mais surtout très rouge.

Hermione et Blaise avaient un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Charlie lui répondit par un magnifique sourire.

« Mais vas-y, ne te gêne pas. On adorerait admirer la vue! »

Harry rougit encore plus, si toutefois c'est possible.

« Je ne te ferai pas cette joie, Charlie. Tu n'as qu'à regarder des films pornos gay tout en te masturbant. »

« Draco! » lui dit à nouveau Harry, un peu plus fort. Il était très gêné du comportement de son petit ami.

« Qui te dis que je ne le fais pas déjà? »

A ces mots, Louange blêmit.

« Ce serai bien toi, ça. Tromper ta femme en regardant des gays se niquer. »

« Draco! Tais-toi! »

« Je fais ce que je veux Malfoy! »

Draco se leva.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avouer à tout le monde que les gays te font bander. Et surtout pas à ta femme! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça! »

« Bien sûr que si! »

« Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre? »

« Rien! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me soûles? »

Le ton montait de plus en plus. Les invités regardaient la scène, la bouche grande ouverte **(Nda: Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de mouches lol)**

« Taisez-vous! » hurla Harry, qui se leva à son tour. « Je ne veux plus vous entendre! »

« C'est lui qui a commencé! » dirent-ils d'une même voix, en se montrant mutuellement du doigt.

« Je m'en fous! » hurla le brun. « Vous n'êtes plus à la maternelle merde! Je n'ai jamais vu personne se comporter ainsi! Surtout envers leurs femmes et leurs compagnons! »

Sur ces mots, le brun sortit dehors. Le blond jeta un regard noir à Charlie, avant de se précipiter pour retrouver son bien-aimé.

Il le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, dehors, assis sur un banc et admirant les étoiles. Il s'assit à côté de lui, en silence. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant environ dix minutes, puis le brun prit enfin la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy? Tu veux me ridiculiser encore plus? »

« Je... je suis venu m'excuser de mon comportement de merde. »

« Tu te rends compte que je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de toute ma vie? »

« Je... je suis vraiment désolé. » murmura le blond. « Je ne voulais pas. Weasley m'a mis hors de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il y eu de nouveau un blanc.

« J'accepte tes excuses. »

Harry se retourna vers le blond, menaçant.

« Mais si tu me refais ce coup, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je t'enferme dans la cave jusqu'à ce que tu ais compris la leçon, c'est bien clair? »

« Oui. » murmura le blond, qui savait qu'Harry serait capable de le faire.

« Bien. »

Nouveau blanc.

« On y retourne? » demanda le brun. « Mais je tiens à ce que tu fasse tes excuses à Charlie. »

« D'accord. » répondit le blond, à contrecœur.

Ils se levèrent.

« Encore un truc. »

« Quoi? » demanda Draco.

Harry l'embrassa, puis se blottit dans ses bras et huma son parfum.

« On est vraiment obligé d'y retourner? » demanda le blond.

Harry se détacha du Serpentard.

« Oui. »

Ils rentrèrent et se rassirent à leurs places. Leurs plats étaient déjà arrivés et tout le monde mangeait en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » chuchota Harry à Hermione.

« Charlie a essayé de se faire pardonné de Louange, à propos des films pornos, mais elle a refusé. Depuis il fait la gueule et sa femme aussi. »

« Où sont les enfants? »

« Le restaurant a mis une chambre à notre disposition. Ils dorment. »

Il retourna à son assiette.

« Draco. » murmura Harry. « Je crois qu'il est temps que tu t'excuse. »

« Vraiment? » demanda le blond sur le même ton.

« Vraiment. »

Le blond prit son courage à deux mains, et s'adressa à Charlie, qui lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

« Je voulais m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je te pardonnerai _Malfoy_? »

« Parce que, _Weasley_, j'ai fait le premier pas, et que ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu me verras m'excuser. »

« Je te pardonne Malfoy. Mais sache que ce n'est pas de bon cœur. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Weasley. »

Ils eurent un sourire moqueur, puis ils continuèrent de manger.

« Tu ne voulais pas ajouter quelque chose avant? » demanda son grand frère, Bill.

« Si. » lui répondit le rouquin, en se levant à nouveau.

« On m'a demandé de faire-part d'une annonce de mariage. »

Tout le monde regarda Charlie, sauf Draco qui était occupé à couver Harry des yeux. _''Il est trop mignon ce mec, ça devrait être interdit.''_ pensa ce dernier. Il constata avec effroi qu'une partie de son anatomie commençait à se réveiller. _''Non! Ce n'est pas le moment! Pense à Dumby en train d'embrasser Rogue! Raah! Ca marche pas! Alors, pense à MacGo faisant un strip-tease._ **(1)** Son érection retomba illico presto, lorsqu'il l'imagina avec une immense culotte écossaise.

« Dean et Seamus se marieront dans moins de trois mois. »

Aussitôt, des félicitations fusèrent dans la pièce.

« Par contre, on vient de m'apprendre que le mariage de Harry et de Male... de Draco sera reporté. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous reporté votre mariage? » demanda Neville.

Harry regarda Hermione.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez vous mariez alors que vous n'êtes pas vous-mêmes. » se justifia la jeune femme, en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille.

« Et je dis quoi, moi? »

« Tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'il y a eu un problème pour la salle, je sais pas moi. »

« Alors? » demanda à nouveau Neville.

« On... on a eu un problème de salle. Ils l'ont déjà réservé. »

« C'est vraiment bête. » dit Lucas, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée.

Harry le regarda. Il lui avait l'air très sympathique. Une peau légèrement bronzée, de longs cheveux noirs et un accent français, cet homme était vraiment très beau. Il comprenait pourquoi Bill avait craqué sur lui.

« C'est vrai. » dit Draco, « Mais on s'y est pris un peu trop tard. N'est-ce pas Harry? »

« Oui, c'est vraiment bête. » lui répondit celui-ci.

Tout le monde recommença à manger et les discussions reprirent, la tension étant évacuée.

« Au fait, où sont Fred et George? »

« Ils sont en France avec leurs petites amies pour un voyage. Ils rentreront jeudi. »

OoooOOOoooO

_Plus tard, vers 00h00, chez Harry et Draco:_

« Dodo! » s'exclama le brun, dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux.

Il laissa tomber sa veste sur le canapé et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Malfoy, quant à lui, se prit un dernier verre d'eau et retourna dans la chambre lorsque Harry y revenait, vêtu d'un pyjama noir.

« Bonne nuit Draco. » dit le brun, en se couchant.

Draco se déshabilla et se coucha à ses côtés, en boxer noir et très moulant.

« Male... Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Harry, en déglutissant difficilement.

« Je me couche. Ça ne se voit pas? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en boxer? »

« Parce que j'ai chaud. » lui dit le blond, en se collant à lui. « Tu n'as pas chaud toi? » lui murmura-t-il.

A ce moment précis, Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui-qui-a-tué-vous-savez-qui-et-qui-en-est-ressorti-vivant-du-moins-dans-ce-monde-qui-est-sûrement-leurs-futur, était mort de chaud, à cause d'une érection qui bougeait sensuellement contre ses fesses.

« S... si. » parvint-il à dire.

« Je vais te déshabiller. Tu auras beaucoup moins chaud. » lui murmura sensuellement le blond.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur Harry et déboutonna, lentement mais sûrement, la chemise de pyjama du brun. Puis il s'attaqua à son pantalon, qu'il fit glisser trèèèès lentement le long des jambes de son compagnon.

« Voilà. C'est mieux comme ça, non? »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et embrassa son conjoint comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il descendit une de ses mains sur le torse, puis sur l'élastique du boxer du Serpentard. Il essaya d'y mettre la main, mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et rompit le baiser, avant de se recoucher et de tourner le dos au Survivant.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

Le blond s'endormit aussitôt, laissant un brun frustré avec un sexe tendu par le désir. Il se leva et prit une douche froide.

« Saleté de Serpentard! » s'exclama Harry, pendant qu'il prenait une douche bien froide.

Une fois sa douche finit, il retourna se coucher. _''Je me demande comme il a fait pour calmer son érection,''_ pensa soudain le Survivant. '_'Bah, je m'en fous.''_ Si Harry avait su qu'il soulageait son érection en pensant à MacGonagall en train de faire un strip-tease, pendant que Dumby et Rogue se roulaient un patin, il en aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Une douce monotonie s'était installée ces dernières semaines. Harry et Draco se levait tous deux à sept heures, mangeaient leurs petits-déjeuners, se douchaient, s'habillaient et partaient travailler. Ils rentraient tous deux vers dix-huit heures, discutait ou finissait des dossiers, mangeaient et regardaient la télé (_Friends_, sur la 6). Puis ils se couchaient et s'endormaient, collés l'un à l'autre. Lors de leurs journées de libre, ils se promenaient et découvraient le ''nouveau'' Londres, Moldu et sorcier.

Oui, mais voilà, cette matinée du 27 juin 2020, rien ne se passa comme d'habitude. Déjà, il n'y avait plus de café. Et un Draco Malfoy qui n'a pas bu de café le matin est un Draco Malfoy de mauvaise humeur. Et un Draco Malfoy de mauvaise humeur, ça veut dire de gros ennuis en perspective. Puis, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude quand Harry Potter a prit sa douche. Et plus d'eau chaude rend Harry Potter de mauvaise humeur. Et un Harry Potter de mauvaise humeur, ça veut dire de gros ennuis en perspective. Alors, un Draco Malfoy et un Harry Potter de mauvaise humeur, ça donnait… et bien… ça:

« Malfoy! J'arrive pas à croire que tu as utilisé toute l'eau chaude! »

« Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'y a plus de café! »

« Mais je m'en fous de ton café! Je te dis que tu as utilisé toute l'eau chaude! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ton eau chaude? Y a plus de café! »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller en chercher, du café! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas toi-même? »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais? »

« Parce que c'est toi qui t'occupes des courses! »

Ils firent une pause, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles.

« Et pour l'eau chaude? »

« Je m'en fous, de ton eau chaude! Tu ne vas pas mourir si tu utilises de l'eau froide, quand même! »

« Si, justement! J'ai pas envie de me taper une grippe en plein mois de juin. »

« Va te faire foutre Potter. »

« Toi d'abord Malfoy. »

Ils se regardèrent avec un regard noir. Soudain, ils entendirent un grand éclat de rire. Ils se tournèrent, d'un seul et même mouvement, vers un Blaise Zabini mort de rire. Il devait se tenir au mur, au risque de s'écrouler par terre.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire Zabini? » demanda Malfoy, la voix glaciale.

« On dirait... on dirait un vieux couple! » parvint-il à dire, entre deux crises de fou rire.

Sur ces mots, il repartit et cette fois-ci, le mur ne suffit plus, puisqu'il s'écroula à terre, secoué de spasmes de fou rire incontrôlables. Harry et Draco, eux, le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou. Le métis arriva à se calmer après de nombreux efforts, mais les larmes lui coulaient encore sur les joues.

« Comment est-ce que tu es rentré? » demanda le blond méchamment (n'oubliez pas qu'il n'avait pas eu de café).

« Par la porte. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu as fait? » demanda le brun, tout aussi méchamment.

« Ce que tu es sexy Harry! » lui dit Blaise.

Harry rougit, parce qu'il venait de se souvenir qu'il ne portait qu'une simple serviette, qui cachait juste ce qu'il fallait.

« Pas touche Blaise! Il est à moi! » lui dit Draco, en colère.

« Je ne suis pas à toi Malfoy! » lui répliqua Harry, bien qu'il était extrêmement flatté que Draco se montre possessif envers lui.

Et sur ces mots, il partit en direction de la chambre pour s'habiller correctement.

« Alors, on se fait 'dresser' par son âme sœur? »

« Ta gueule Blaise! »

Ledit Blaise sourit et alla se prendre un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu dans le bar.

« Tu en veux? » demanda-t-il à Draco.

« Du Whiskey à 8h du matin? Pourquoi pas? »

Blaise lui remplit un verre et le lui tendit, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Alors, vous acceptez enfin le fait que vous êtes ensemble? »

« Accepter n'est pas le mot. Mais nos relations vont beaucoup mieux, c'est certain. »

Il but une longue gorgé d'alcool et frissonna, peu habitué à boire du Whisky le matin.

« Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que, dans le futur, je suis tombé amoureux de Harry. »

Blaise sourit quand il entendit son meilleur ami appeler le Survivant par son prénom.

« Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

« Je ne te savais pas philosophe. »

« À vrai dire, moi non plus. »

Harry revint dans la pièce et s'assit à son tour sur un fauteuil.

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour entrer Blaise? »

« Petit tour de passe-passe. »

« C'est à dire? »

« Tu m'as passé le double des clefs. »

« Ca ne devrait pas t'empêcher de sonner, comme tout le monde. » répliqua le Gryffondor.

Blaise eut un petit sourire.

« Je n'aime pas être comme tout le monde. »

« Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es là? » lui demanda Draco.

Blaise perdit son petit sourire et son regard se fit plus dur et plus sérieux.

« Ton père s'est échappé d'Azkaban. »

A suivre...

**(1): ''Hommage'' à mon autre fic: _Malfoy, je te hais... (Enfin, j'essaye)_**


	9. Problèmes

**Tout est possible…**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

**Review pour les anonymes:**

**idon'tknowwhoiam**merci pour ta review! la suite est juste là, t'as vu, j'ai pas tardé lol. J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**dingding**: j'adore ton pseudo! la suite est juste en bas, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Problèmes**

« Ton père vient de s'échapper d'Azkaban! »

Draco Malfoy ne dit rien, son masque d'indifférence toujours collé sur le visage. Harry le regarda, inquiet. Seul un oeil d'expert aurait vu que l'héritier des Malfoy était angoissé.

« Il... il paraît qu'il voudrait te tuer. »

Le masque de Draco commença lentement à se fissurer. Il avait toujours eu peur de son père, enfin, si on pouvait appeler _ça_ un père. Il l'avait battu, enfermé dans un cercueil et Draco avait même reçut quelques Doloris. A ces pensées, le coeur de Draco se serra. Il se revoyait à 4 ans, enfermé dans son cercueil pendant 6 heures, parce qu'il avait osé ramener un chien abandonné dans le Manoir. Son père avait tué le chien, à mains nues, devant les yeux de son fils. _''C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort,'_' lui avait dit son père, ses mains encore tachées du sang de l'animal. Draco avait pris la pauvre bête dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée doucement, comme s'il avait eu peur de le briser, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En colère, son père l'avait obligé à rester dans le cercueil, ''_Pour ton bien,_'' lui avait-il dit. Quand sa mère lui avait apporté à manger, il lui avait fait promettre d'enterrer le chien dans le jardin, dans un joli cercueil. Sa mère lui avait promis et avait refermé le cercueil, non sans avoir embrassé son fils tendrement.

« Draco... est-ce que ça va? » demanda timidement Harry.

« Comment est-ce que tu as su qu'il voulait me tuer? » demanda Drago, sa voix chancelant légèrement.

« Son compagnon de cellule. Ton père n'aurait pas supporté que tu sois du côté de l'Ordre. Et encore moins que tu vis avec Harry Potter. »

« Il ne sait pas que je suis le Draco de l'époque de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non. Personne ne le sait, sauf moi et Hermione. »

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Son père voulait le tuer! Lui! Son unique fils!

« Je vais vous laisser. » dit Blaise.

Harry acquiesça, mais Draco ne dit rien. Une fois Blaise parti, Harry s'agenouilla à même le sol, devant Draco.

« Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal Draco. Je te le promets. »

Draco le regarda, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Draco! »

Le brun s'assit sur les genoux de son compagnon et l'enlaça tendrement. Voir Draco pleurer, rendit le Survivant triste à son tour. Harry se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. On voyait clairement de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Celui-qui-a-Vaincu. Doucement, Harry l'embrassa. Draco s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sa bouche avait le goût salé des larmes, qui continuaient de couler. Harry mit fin au baiser quand il sentit une des mains de Draco passer sous sa chemise.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de parler? » demanda Harry.

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

« Je vais poser des sortc sur l'appartement et des sorts anti-transplanage. Et toi, tu vas te coucher. »

Voyant que le blond ne se levait pas, Harry prit le Serpentard dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le blond était léger. Draco enfoui sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et celui-ci posa Draco sur leur lit conjugal, le recouvrit d'un drap et ferma les volets. Il s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque la voix du blond l'arrêta.

« Harry... reste... s'il te plaît. »

Sa voix était légèrement enrouée et Harry fondit littéralement en l'entendant l'appeler comme ça.

« Je reviens Draco. Il faut absolument que j'aille poser les sorts. Je reviens tout de suite, promis. Endors-toi. »

Harry sortit de la chambre et fouilla dans la bibliothèque.

« Voyons, _''Mille et une façons de cuisiner avec des épices''_, non... _''Les cinquante potions de bases, que tout sorcier_ _doit connaître''_, ça c'est pour Draco, _''Les cinq milles façons de protéger sa maison contre les intrus.'' _Ah le voilà! »

_5000 façons de protéger sa maison contre:_

_- Les fans déchaînés (p. 1 à 1000)_

_- La famille encombrante (p. 1001 à 2000)_

_- Les bêtes indésirables (p. 2001 à 3000)_

_- Des amis trop gentils (p. 3001 à 4000)_

_- Les Mages noirs ou tout autre personne usant de magie noire + sorts anti-transplanage (p. 4001 à 5000)_

Il feuilleta les pages 4001 à 5000, avant de décider de tous les poser. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il s'allongea auprès de Draco qui s'était déjà endormi. Il n'était que 10 heures, mais après avoir passé plus de deux heures à poser toutes sortes de sorts, plus ou moins durs, il était épuisé. Il s'endormit donc comme un bienheureux. Il fut réveillé une heure plus tard par Draco, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« Non père! Je vous en supplie! Pas le cercueil! »

« Draco! Réveilles-toi! »

Harry secoua légèrement le blond. Celui-ci se réveilla, couvert de sueur, des larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues.

« Je crois qu'il serait temps de me parler, tu ne crois pas? »

Draco ne répondit rien.

« Je te jure que je ne me moquerai pas de toi. »

Draco s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre le mur et Harry fit de même.

« Je... » Il hésita. « Je n'ai pas était élevé dans un climat d'amour. Mes parents ne m'aimaient pas, sauf peut-être ma mère, mais elle ne le montrait jamais en public, ni devant mon père. De temps en temps, elle m'enlaçait tendrement ou me déposait un baiser sur la joue. Il arrivait aussi qu'elle me lise une histoire quand j'avais du mal à m'endormir. Quant à mon père, enfin mon géniteur, il guettait et punissait chaque faux pas. Tout dépendait du faux pas, mais j'étais _toujours_ puni. Ca allait de la simple fessée, aux Doloris, en passant par les coups. Et pas question de pleurer, parce que: _''Un Malfoy ne doit laisser transparaître aucune émotion''_, comme le dit si bien mon père. »

Il fit une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis continua:

« Le pire a été le jour où j'ai ramené un chien abandonné au Manoir. Je devais avoir 4 ans, et je n'avais pas d'amis ni même d'animal de compagnie. Mon père l'a tué devant mes yeux - à mains nues en plus. Et puis, il m'a dit: _''C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort. A cause de ta stupidité.'' _Et quand j'ai pris le chien dans mes bras, mon père m'a enfermé dans un cercueil pendant 6 heures. Quand ma mère m'a amené de quoi manger, je lui ai fait promettre d'enterrer le chien dans le jardin dans un joli cercueil. Elle l'a fait, enfin, je croie. »

Sa voix se cassa et des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Harry prit le blond dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de le voir triste.

« Promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne. »

« Je serais muet comme une tombe, je te le promets. »

Il y eu un blanc, pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes savouraient cette étreinte.

« Je n'ai jamais été très heureux non plus. » dit soudainement Harry, en se détachant de l'étreinte de son compagnon. « Jusqu'à mes onze ans, je dormais dans un placard rempli d'araignées. Ma famille ne m'aimait pas et je devais faire le ménage, la cuisine et surtout, faire comme si je n'existais pas. A leurs yeux, j'étais un moins que rien, avec une maladie qu'on ne pouvait pas guérir. »

« Le Survivant n'a donc pas grandi dans un palace et n'avait donc pas d'esclaves répondant à sa moindre demande? Etonnant. » dit Draco, un accent moqueur dans la voix.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et sortit de la chambre, presque en courant.

« Harry attends! Je ne voulais pas te blesser! Reviens! »

Mais Harry ne revint pas. Draco sortit à son tour de la chambre, lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer et le bruit, reconnaissable entre tous, d'un transplanage.

« Et merde! »

Il se gifla mentalement, puis s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la boîte noire que Harry appelait ''télévision''. Il tomba sur plusieurs émissions totalement stupides et, après un quart d'heures de zapping intensif, Draco l'éteignit. Il alla dans la bibliothèque et fouilla dans les rayons. Il tomba sur un livre appelé _Da Vinci Code_. Il prit place dans le canapé et se plongea dans le monde de Robert Langdon et de Sophie Neveu, des codes et des anagrammes, des mystères et des secrets de l'Eglise.

On sonna quelques temps plus tard. A regret, Draco quitta sa lecture et alla ouvrir, non sans avoir mis un marque-page à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Il se mit soudain à courir, en priant pour que ce soit Harry.

« Pansy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Draco, déçu.

« Je vois que ça te fait toujours autant plaisir de me voir. » répondit la jeune femme, en avançant dans le salon.

« Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir de te voir. C'est juste que... »

Il s'interrompit.

« Que quoi? » demanda la jeune Parkinson, en s'asseyant confortablement dans le canapé.

« Harry est parti en claquant la porte, alors je croyais que... »

« Tu croyais que c'était ton 'Ryry d'amour qui revenait, c'est bien ça? »

« Oui. » murmura Draco, le rouge lui monta un peu aux joues.

« Dis à tata Pansy ce qui c'est passé. »

Il lui raconta sa conversation avec le Survivant et la façon dont il s'était moqué de lui.

« Vous n'aviez jamais parlé de _ça_? » demanda Pansy, étonnée.

« Heu... »

Que dire? Lui dire qu'il n'est pas celui qu'elle croie? Non, oui?

« Ecoute Pansy, je... »

« Non, laisse tomber, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Draco soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas envie d'être soumis à un questionnaire intensif de la part de Pansy Parkinson.

« Tu es vraiment con Draco Malfoy. »

Ledit Draco Malfoy la regarda, étonné. Mais de quoi parlait la jeune femme?

« Ton _chéri_ t'ouvres son coeur et toi tu te moques de lui. »

Draco baissa honteusement la tête. Il dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas assuré sur ce coup-là.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'il est sensible! » se justifia-t-il.

« La tristement mauvaise foi des Malfoy est de retour. »

« Je ne suis pas... »

« C'est ça! Bon, est-ce que tu es allé voir dans le parc, près du lac? »

« Non, je ne sais pas sortir d'ici. »

« Tu sais, je trouve que tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. » lui dit Pansy, en se levant et en lissant le pli de sa robe rouge. Pansy Parkinson était vêtu d'une magnifique robe rouge à volant, style ancien, qui lui allait superbement bien. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses talons aiguilles l'agrandissait de quelques centimètres, ce qui lui donnait une taille tout à fait respectable. Son alliance avait disparut de son doigt, remplacée par une bague en or.

« Tu... tu trouves? » Draco Malfoy eut soudain peur. Si elle le remarquait, peut-être que tout le monde le remarquerait? Et que se passerait-il si son père était au courant? Il n'essaya même pas de l'imaginer.

« Oui. Enfin, je me fais peut-être des idées. »

Elle lui fit la bise et partit, en lui lançant un « Bonne chance avec ton chéri! »

Draco sortit rapidement, sans même fermer la porte à clefs. Il courut, sans s'arrêter jusqu'au parc, trop occupé pour penser à transplaner, en espérant que le Harry de Poudlard ait eu la bonne idée d'y aller aussi.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Harry avait essayé de transplaner, mais il n'était pas assez concentré et il échoua devant la porte de son immeuble. Il déambula donc dans les rues de Londres, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. On aurait pu croire qu'un samedi matin, à 10 heures précisément, les rues seraient bondées, mais en réalité, seules quelques personnes se promenaient. Les gens voulaient sûrement se reposer afin de bien débuter la semaine.

Draco avait vraiment mis Harry en rogne. ''Mais pour qui se prend-il? Je me mets à nu devant lui et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est se moquer. Je le hais! Oui, je le hais! »

Ses pas le menèrent dans le parc, près du lac, là où Draco et lui s'étaient assis le premier jour où ils étaient arrivés ici. Il s'assit sous le chêne. Il avait toujours aimé les lacs. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que, le soir, les étoiles se reflètent sur l'étendue glacée. Ou peut-être parce que l'eau donne une impression de calme et de volupté. D'habitude, l'eau le calmait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, rien ne pouvait calmer le grand Harry Potter. ''Je le déteste! Je le déteste!'' Il avait beau se répéter ces paroles comme une litanie, son coeur n'arrivait pas à détester Draco Malfoy.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Lorsque Draco Malfoy arriva dans le parc, il repéra tout de suite son compagnon. En effet, Harry était entouré d'une lumière rouge qui pouvait rivaliser avec la couleur du camion des pompiers.

« Harry! Je suis désolé! Harry! »

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Draco piqua un sprint et se retrouva à côté de lui en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ''Quidditch''. Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans une position foetal. Draco essaya de le toucher, mais sa main ne réussit pas à passer à travers l'étrange lumière.

« Harry, c'est moi. Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais jamais dû. Enlève ce champ de force que je puisse t'expliquer. »

Mais Harry ne bougea pas et son champ de force non plus. Alors Draco fit la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait: il transplana chez Hermione Granger, la fille qu'il détestait le plus, après le Survivant. Mais les choses avaient changé et il n'était plus sûr de détester le Survivant. _''Bien sûr que tu ne le détestes plus, pourquoi est-ce que tu transplanerais chez une fille que tu détestes si ce n'était pas le cas? Je pourrais même mettre un mot sur ce que tu ressens. Ça s'appelle de L'A...'' ''Stop!''_ se cria-t-il à lui même. Il n'était pas encore près à mettre un nom sur ses sentiments envers le Survivant pour le moment.

« Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? » demanda Ron, lorsque Draco Malfoy sonna à la porte des Weasley.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Weasley. Je vois que tu t'exprimes toujours aussi bien. Mais venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Est-ce que la S... ta femme est là? »

« Ouais, j'vais la chercher. Entre. J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment est-ce qu'elle fait ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir te voir sans vomir Malfoy. »

Malfoy lui fit un sourire hautain et pénétra dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était décoré avec goût, _''bien qu'il y ait trop de rouge. Mais pourquoi s'étonner? Ce sont des Gryffondors après tout.'' _

« Mione! La fouine vient nous rendre visite! » cria Ron, à travers l'appartement.

« Ron! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas appeler Draco _''la__fouine''_! On est plus à Poudlard. » le réprimanda sa femme.

« Je vous laisses en tête-à-tête, je préfère ne pas vomir parce que j'ai vu trop longtemps Malfoy! Je vais chez Dean et Seam', 'Mione chérie. »

Ron sortit en laissant Hermione et Draco seuls. Enfin seuls... Samantha était dans les bras de sa mère, regardant Draco avec intérêt. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi indomptables que ceux de sa mère, mais ils étaient roux avec de légers reflets bruns. Elle possédait les tâches de rousseurs de son père, mais sa peau n'était pas aussi pâle que celle de Ronald Weasley.

Hermione Granger Weasley posa sa fille à terre et s'assit dans le canapé de cuir. Aussitôt, la petite Samantha s'approcha de Draco et tira sur sa manche.

« Pote! Pote! »

Malfoy regarda la petite, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Hermione rit et lui dit doucement:

« Je crois qu'elle veut que tu la prennes dans tes bras. »

Draco hésita. Il n'avait jamais porté d'enfant, mais après tout, pourquoi pas? Il saisit Samantha sous les bras et la posa sur ses genoux, où la petite recula pour se caler contre son torse et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Hermione sourit, attendrie: Draco lui caressait doucement les cheveux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que le blond serait un excellent père.

« Alors Draco, que me vaut l'honneur de te voir un samedi matin? » murmura la jeune mère.

« Harry a fait apparaître une champ de force autour de lui. Je ne peux plus le toucher. » dit Draco, légèrement paniqué.

« Que s'est-il passé Draco? Avant qu'Harry ne crée le champ de force? » demanda doucement la jeune fille.

Comme à Pansy, Draco lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Mais contrairement à la jeune divorcée, Hermione ne le réprimanda pas sur le fait que Draco se soit moqué d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Hermione? » demanda Draco. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait appelé la jeune femme par son prénom.

« On ne peux rien faire. Il faut attendre que ça passe. » dit sombrement la jeune femme.

« Mais des gens peuvent le voir! Il est en plein milieu du parc! »

« Dis-moi Draco, est-ce que tu as vu beaucoup de monde ce matin, dans la rue? »

Draco réfléchit. Il n'avait pas très bien regardé, mais il était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait eu personne – ou presque – dans la rue, ce qui était assez exceptionnel, à Londres, surtout à onze heure un samedi matin.

« Non, je n'ai vu presque personne. »

« Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, personne, aucun Moldu en tout cas, ne le verra. »

L'héritier des Malfoy souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Quand un sorcier crée un champ de force visible, en pleine ville moldue, les Aurors font en sorte qu'aucun Moldu ne le voie. On interdit donc l'accès à l'endroit où est le sorcier, en prétextant des travaux, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Bien sûr, le sorcier reçoit une amende assez salée pour avoir faire apparaître ce champ de force dans un quartier Moldu. »

« De combien est l'amende? »

« Dans les 300 Gallions. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne recevras pas d'amende. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Et bien, tout simplement parce que c'est Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-Vaincu, l'Elu, le Survivant et j'en passe. Donc, si Harry fait un champ de force, on lui demandera juste de ne pas recommencer. »

« C'est tout? » demanda à nouveau Malfoy, étonné.

« En effet, c'est tout. »

La petite Samantha remua légèrement. Draco baissa les yeux, et continua de caresser les cheveux roux de l'enfant. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, avec ses cheveux roux aux reflets bruns et ses tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage, même s'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

« De plus, Harry ne fait pas apparaître des champs de force pour le plaisir. Il ne fait ça que quand il est extrêmement en colère, ou triste. De quelle couleur était son champ de force? »

« Rouge. »

« Il devait donc être en colère. »

« Contre moi? »

« Contre toi, contre son oncle et sa tante, contre Dumbledore, contre Voldemort. Il t'a offert quelque chose dont personne n'a jamais eu le privilège: il t'a raconté son enfance. Je crois bien que tu es le premier ''inconnu'' à qui il dit ça. Nous on l'a su parce qu'il nous a emmené dans ses aventures, mais il ne nous aurait rien dit s'il n'avait pas su qu'on ferait tout pour lui. Il t'a fait confiance et tu as brisé sa confiance. C'est une chose très dure à acquérir Draco, surtout de la part de Harry, mais il est très facile de la perdre. »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire pour la regagner? » demanda Draco.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui paraissait essentiel de regagner la confiance de Harry, de lui montrer que lui, Draco Malfoy, était digne de confiance.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Hermione, en se calant dans son fauteuil. « Tu lui as raconté ton passé, n'est-ce pas? » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et continua: « Je sais que ça doit être très dur pour toi de tout raconter, et Harry en est conscient, enfin je pense. Excuse-toi d'abord et ensuite, avise. Regarde quelle est son humeur, s'il a bien accepté tes excuses ou si, au contraire, il ne veut pas les entendre. »

« Mais tu es sa meilleure amie, non? Tu devrais savoir comment est-ce que je pourrais regagner sa confiance! »

« Harry change tout le temps. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis sa meilleure amie que je sais comment il réagira à ce que tu lui diras. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est d'être sincère. Si tu mens, Harry le remarquera immédiatement et il ne te pardonnera pas. »

« Et pour le champ de force? »

« Il y aura bien un jour où il se calmera et où il nous rejoindra. Lorsqu'il fait un champ de force, ça veut dire qu'il ne veut voir personne. »

« Mais quand même... »

« Il reviendra quand il sera calmé Draco, crois-moi. »

« Si tu le dis. »

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Lorsque Harry sortit de sa ''transe'', il transplana directement chez Hermione. Elle seule savait comment le rassurer et faire cesser cette colère, qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. En effet, il avait déjà fait cette transe lors de la mort de Sirius. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il faisait, il savait juste qu'il lui suffisait d'être, soit très en colère, soit très triste pour créer ce champ de force. Il savait aussi que lorsqu'il était en colère, le champ de force était rouge et que lorsqu'il était triste, il était bleu. Le pire était quand il était en colère ET triste, il pouvait alors rester dans cette transe pendant plus de deux jours, date de son précédent record. C'était lorsqu'il avait appris que Sirius était mort.

Il était triste parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais parler de ses parents, rire avec lui, lui écrire des lettres pour lui parler de comment il allait et de se qu'il ressentait et surtout, qu'il ne recevrait plus de lettres. Le seul membre qui le rattachait à ses parents (sans compter sa tante et son oncle qui ne lui en parlait jamais) était mort. Et il était en colère parce qu'il reprochait à Sirius de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir laissé seul dans ce monde, dans cette vie.

Sa transe avait alors duré deux jours, deux jours où ses amis avaient essayé de l'approcher, mais rien n'y avait fait. Leurs mains restaient inexorablement en l'air, sans jamais réussir à le toucher. Il était resté sans manger, sans boire et sans ouvrir les yeux pendant deux jours, dans une position foetal. La seule chose dont il se souvint lorsqu'il se réveilla, fut qu'il s'était sentit extrêmement triste et énervé contre son parrain. Sa transe ne l'avait pas calmé, mais il était beaucoup moins en colère qu'avant. Seule Hermione parvint à le réconforter.

Et voilà qu'il avait à nouveau besoin de son aide si précieuse, tout ça à cause d'une fouine prétentieuse qui c'était moqué de son enfance. Il sonna après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ron lui ouvrit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry! Enfin une bonne surprise! »

« Ron, est-ce que Hermione est là? Je voudrais lui parler. »

« Bien sûr, elle est dans la salon. Et... »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry hurlait à pleins poumons:

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA MALFOY?»

**A suivre...**

Un grand merci à: **Kem-liu**, **idontknowwhoiam**, **dingding **(vraiment, ton pseudo me fait ptdr), **Spicy marmelade**, **petite-abeille** (j'adore ton blog!), **Lynshan, Gothiclolita54**, **mirli**, **Alice.Sobs.The.Frozen.Girl**, **maiiya**,** Flore Jade**, **gaucha**, **DLT** et **lamaya01**. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir!

* * *

Venez faire un petit tour ici, ce sont mes nouvelles histoires:

**OS HPDM Tous les soirs, Harry vient regarder son reflet. Un amour impossible, parce que son reflet est 'amoureux' de...**

lien: http/www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 3591314/ 1 /LeMiroirduRis

**OooOooO **

**[OS [HPDM Quand Ginny et Hermione obligent Harry à faire une aprèsmidi shopping... Quand Draco se trouve au même endroit... Et quand les souvenirs refont surface..**

lien: http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 3605446/ 1/ Quandlessouvenirsrefontsurface


	10. Quoi?

**Tout est possible... **

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

**Quoi???**

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA MALFOY? » demanda un Harry Potter, très en colère.

Ledit Malfoy sursauta et regarda son compagnon, quand à la petite Samantha, qui était encore endormie, elle se réveilla en pleurant.

« Ron, va la coucher, veux-tu? » demanda Hermione.

« J'y vais. »

Il prit sa fille et la porta jusque dans sa chambre, où il posa un sort de silence. Il connaissait les crises de son ami et savait qu'elles étaient assez violentes, et que seule Hermione arrivait à les calmer. Il berça donc sa fille pour qu'elle se rendorme et s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit à barreau de la petite, pour la regarder dormir. Il ne servait à rien pendant ces crises et le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de rester à l'écart. Moins il y avait de monde, mieux c'était. Il se demandait juste pourquoi Harry était si en colère contre Malfoy. '_'Bah, de toute façon c'est Malfoy. Ce n'est qu'une immonde vermine imbue d'elle-même.''_ Mais il commençait à connaître le blond, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il commençait à l'apprécier et à le trouver même sympathique. Et pour autant qu'il le sache, Draco avait toujours rendu Harry heureux, c'est donc pour ça qu'il avait dû se résoudre à accepter qu'il participe à toutes leurs sorties et qu'ils ne fussent plus un trio, mais un quatuor. C'est sur ces pensées, que le roux s'endormit paisiblement, et heureusement pour lui, il n'entendait pas les cris dans le salon.

**OooOOooO**

« Harry, calmes-toi, je t'en prie. » dit doucement Hermione, en tentant de calmer le jeune homme en furie, qui menaçait à tout instant de sauter au cou de Draco.

Hermione vit soudain quelques objets voler, signe que le Survivant ne contrôlait plus sa magie, et ça, comme Hermione le savait, ce n'est pas bon, mais pas bon du tout! Il avait presque réussit à faire exploser son appartement la dernière fois, heureusement qu'elle et Draco étaient arrivés à temps! Ils avaient dû prendre presque une journée entière pour tout remettre en l'état, l'appartement étant devenu méconnaissable.

« Je ne me calmerai que lorsque cette vermine disparaîtra. » éructa Harry.

Draco sentit un petit pincement au coeur à ces paroles, mais, après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Il savait pourtant bien que le brun était sensible, pour l'avoir observé pendant ses ''jeunes'' années à Poudlard.

« Harry, laisses-moi t'expliquer... »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer _Malfoy_. Tu t'es moqué de moi un point c'est tout. »

« Laisses-le au moins s'excuser. » dit, toujours doucement, Hermione.

Les objets continuaient de voler, et cela lui faisait peur.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit 'Mione. »

« Peut importe ce qu'il t'a dit Harry. Tout homme a le droit de s'expliquer. »

« Hmpf. » fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

« Je vous laisse seuls. Quand vous aurez fini, ou s'il y a un problème, » Elle regarda Draco, « Appelez-moi, je suis dans la cuisine. »

Hermione se retira, laissant les deux jeunes hommes en tête à tête.

« Je t'écoute Malfoy. »

« Assieds-toi Harry. S'il te plaît. »

Le brun grogna un peu, puis décida que rester debout n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Il s'assit donc en face de Draco, sa colère toujours présente.

« Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il s'arrêta et chercha ses mots:

« Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je sais que ce serait trop te demander, surtout après ce que j'ai fait. Je te demande juste de ne pas me détester. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te détesterai pas. » lui dit alors Harry, « Je te raconte mon passé, que très peu de personnes connaissent (3 en tout), je te dit tout, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te moquer de moi. Alors non, je ne suis pas prêt à te pardonner. »

« Je le sais Harry. Je te le répète, je ne te demande pas ton pardon ni même que tu ais à nouveau confiance en moi. Je te demande juste de ne pas me détester. »

« Et pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que ça voudrait dire que nos baisers n'ont jamais existé, que tu ne les as pas aimé comme moi je les ai aimés. Harry, ne renie pas ça! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à être détesté par toi. Tu... tu comptes trop pour moi. » avoua le blond, les joues légèrement rouges.

Un silence gênant suivit cette déclaration.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu moqué de moi Malfoy? »

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, à chaque fois qu'Harry l'appelait par son nom de famille, il ressentait un petit pincement au niveau du coeur. _''Je me demande ce que ce sera lorsqu'on reviendra à Poudlard et qu'on se rappellera à nouveau par nos noms de famille.''_ se demanda le blond. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il devait appeler son compagnon Harry ou Potter. _''Harry,''_ décida le blond, _''Après tout, il ne m'a rien dit lorsque je l'ai appelé comme ça.''_

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Draco, lorsque le brun allait le rappeler à l'ordre. « Je crois que c'est dans ma nature de me moquer des autres, surtout lorsque quelque chose me touche vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment le montrer, alors je fais la seule chose pour laquelle je suis bon: je me moque. Je ne voulais pas te blesser Harry, je te le promets. Si tu me pardonnes, je te jure que j'essayerai de ne plus me moquer de toi. »

Draco le regarda, un regard de chien battu sur le visage, et dit, d'une petite voix implorante:

« Tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner? »

Harry se mit à rire, et Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ce rire détendit soudainement l'atmosphère et les objets cessèrent de voler à travers la pièce. Ils furent secouée d'un fou rire, qu'il ne parvinrent à maîtriser qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Il se regardèrent et aperçurent qu'ils étaient tombés de leur fauteuil respectif. Ils rigolèrent à nouveau, tout en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent leur position (front contre front, chacun tenant la taille de son compagnon), ils arrêtèrent de rire. Ce fut Draco qui amorça le baiser, en approchant ses lèvres de celles d'Harry. Celui-ci y répondit avec ferveur, en essayant de faire passer toute la colère qu'il avait eue contre Draco. D'abord tendre, le baiser se fit plus violent, plus sauvage et plus passionné, chacun essayant de dominer l'autre. Absorbés par leur baiser, ils n'entendirent, ni ne virent Hermione ouvrir doucement la porte et les regarder, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**OooOooO**

Elle entra dans la chambre où son mari et sa petite fille dormait, son étrange sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et Ron sur la bouche. Ce dernier se réveilla au contact des lèvres de son aimée.

« Késkispasse? »

« Rien, je voulais juste te dire que la colère d'Harry s'était envolée. »

« Tu as fait comment? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai juste ''forcé'' à écouté Draco et, quand je suis allée voir ce qui se passait, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. »

« Dis-moi chérie, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire comme eux? »

« Se disputer? » demanda sa femme, qui, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, ne comprenaient pas où son mari voulait en venir.

« Non! Je voulais dire, faire ça. » dit-il en tirant sa femme sur ses genoux et en l'embrassant.

**OooOooO**

Draco avait commencé à enlever la chemise d'Harry et le brun faisait de même. Pour la première fois, le brun n'eu pas peur d'aller plus loin avec Draco. Il en avait même hyper envie. Le contact de leurs torses brûlants les électrisa tous les deux.

« Attends... » dit le blond, en arrêtant le baiser.

« Quoi? » demanda Harry, en embrassant le cou de son partenaire. « Ne me dis pas que tu veux arrêter maintenant? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, en caressant la bosse déjà bien formée à l'intérieur du pantalon de Draco, le faisant presque hurler.

« Non... C'est juste que... On est dans le salon de la belette... »

« Mon petit Dragon aurait-il peur? »

« Moi?... Je... je n'ai jamais peur... » haleta ledit Dragon.

Et pour lui prouver ses dires, Draco Malfoy caressa sensuellement le torse d'Harry, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

« C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que la belette et sa femme te vois nu. Je suis le seul à en avoir le privilège. »

« Seriez-vous jaloux Mr Malfoy? »

« Très, Mr Potter. » répondit ledit Malfoy, en embrassant à nouveau son compagnon.

« Dans ce cas... » dit Harry en serrant Draco dans ses bras puissants et en transplanant chez eux, malgré le sort anti-transplanage posé par Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur porte, le sort posé par Harry étant tellement puissant que même Voldemort ne pourrait le briser, enfin, s'il était encore vivant. Leur voisine ouvrit la porte et les vit, horrifiée devant ce couple d'hommes qui s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, torses nus. Elle eut un cri d'horreur et rentra chez elle en claquant sa porte (_NdA: si j'étais elle, je regarderais en essayant juste de ne pas trop baver! NdB: et moi donc!!! Lol_). Ils n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent de s'embrasser, pendant qu'Harry essayait vainement d'ouvrir la porte. Il y arriva finalement, et, toujours en s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, les habits volant peu à peu dans la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent en boxer et tombèrent, dans un bel ensemble sur le lit, Harry au-dessus de Draco. Harry frotta lascivement son érection contre celle du blond, les rendants encore plus fous de désir.

« Attends... » haleta Draco.

Il fit tomber Harry sur le côté et se leva, sous le regard étonné de son futur amant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? » demanda Harry.

« C'est une surprise! » lui dit Drago, en l'embrassant chastement.

Il alla dans la cuisine et repéra un paquet de chocolat fondu à réchauffer, qu'il le mit au micro-onde pendant deux minutes. Une fois fondu, il le versa dans un bol et se prépara à retourner dans la chambre.

« Enfin je te retrouve! »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Draco lâcha le bol contenant le chocolat, qui s'effondra sur le sol.

« Pè... père? »

« Surpris? »

Draco essaya de s'enfuir, lorsqu'il s'écroula par terre, pétrifié.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te retrouve, n'est-ce pas? »

Draco essaya de parler, mais le sort l'en empêcha.

« Tu dois te demander comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour rentrer, n'est-ce pas? Oh, c'était assez simple, en fait. Je suppose que c'est ton compagnon _(il eu une mine dégoûtée) _qui a posé les sortilèges, n'est-ce pas? Il est fort, c'est vrai! Même Voldemort - paix à son âme - n'aurait pas réussit à les déjouer. Mais j'ai bien réfléchit et je me suis dit que, si je n'utilisait pas la magie, ni blanche, ni noire, je devais pouvoir entrer. C'est bien là son erreur. Je suis donc simplement entré par la porte, qui, par chance, était restée ouverte. C'est bête, non? »

Draco ne répondit pas, sachant que c'était inutile, et puis, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas.

« Je suis dans mon jour de grâce, je vais te libérer. Je pourrais très bien te tuer comme ça, mais ce ne serait pas marrant. Ah, et n'essaye pas d'appeler ton compagnon, j'ai posé un sort de silence sur votre chambre. Tu es le seul qui puisse entendre ce que ton conjoint _(nouvelle mine dégoûtée)_ dit. »

Lucius libéra Draco. Il essaya de lui lancer des sortilèges impardonnables, mais Draco arrivait à les esquiver à chaque fois.

« Tu es doué fils, je dois le reconnaître, mais tu ne m'échappera pas longtemps. »

Draco eu juste le temps de se réfugier derrière le canapé que son père lança un Avada Kedavra.

« Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » cria son conjoint à travers l'appartement, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que Draco était en train d'esquiver les sortilèges mortels de son père.

Ces paroles déconcentrèrent Draco, qui se prit un Doloris. Il tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur.

« Ca faisait longtemps, tu ne trouve pas? Il faut que je refasse ton éducation Draco, tu es devenu si sale, mais je m'occuperais personnellement de te purifier, si tu acceptes de me suivre. »

« Ja... jamais! » réussit à articuler Draco, entre deux gémissements de douleurs.

« Tu crois ça? Puisque c'est ainsi, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te tuer Draco. »

Au moment où Lucius prononça la formule, Harry s'interposa entre son compagnon et Lucius.

« Harry non! »

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que son compagnon était sorti de la chambre, et il était frustré. Très frustré.

« Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » cria-t-il à travers l'appartement.

N'obtenant pas de réponses, il se leva difficilement du lit où il était allongé. Lorsqu'il toucha la poignée de la porte, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le salon irradiait de magie, ce qui n'était pas, mais alors, vraiment pas normal. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, le sort de verrouillage de Lucius n'étant pas assez puissant pour Harry.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Draco, allongé par terre, hurlant de douleur et le salon sans dessus dessous. Lorsqu'il entendit Lucius prononcer le sortilège mortel, Harry s'interposa entre son amour et le sort, sans même réfléchir.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Un bouclier vert se forma, faisant ricocher le sort et ce fut Lucius qui tomba à terre, dans un bruit sourd, mort.

« Harry! »

Draco Malfoy se déplaça, aussi vite qu'il le put à cause des blessures qu'il avait reçut pendant le combat, jusqu'à Harry. Il prit le brun dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« Harry, ne meure pas, je t'en supplie! Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son compagnon. Draco se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant, l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, amoureusement. Le brun répondit au baiser, en fermant les yeux. Ce baiser sentait le baiser d'adieu, leurs tatouages se touchant doucement.

« Je comprends la signification des tatouages à présent. » murmura à nouveau Harry, chaque parole lui faisant mal ou coeur, celui-ci menaçant de s'éteindre à chaque instant.

« Chut Harry, ne parle pas. Je vais… je vais appeler un Médicomage, il va te soigner et on se mariera. Je te ferais mien, je te le promet. » dit Draco, très inquiet pour son compagnon.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire Draco. Je vais mourir. » dit douloureusement Harry, la réalité le rattrapant peu à peu.

Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, non, il s'y était préparé depuis qu'il savait qu'il devrait affronté le Mage Noir le plus fort de tous les temps, non, il avait peur de laisser Draco tout seul. Il voulait encore profiter de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de sa présence. De lui, tout entier, avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

Les larmes de Draco coulaient sur lui.

« Chut, ne pleure pas mon amour. Je veillerai sur toi, je te le promet. »

« Je veux pas! Je veux pas que tu partes! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! »

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmura Harry plus doucement que d'habitude.

Il laissa ses yeux se fermer, n'ayant plus le courage de se battre. Les pleurs de Draco redoublèrent d'intensités.

« Non! Non! Je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas! »

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Harry bougea doucement, n'ayant plus mal, ni au coeur, ni nul part. Draco arrêta de pleurer en sentant son amour bouger.

« Harry? »

« Je suis là, chut... » dit alors celui-ci, pendant que Draco pleurait à nouveau, de bonheur cette fois.

« Je... j'arrive pas à y croire! Comment? Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas mon coeur, je ne sais pas. » murmura son conjoint, en lui caressant la joue amoureusement.

Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et se lova contre lui. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux: tout était blanc et ils semblaient flotter dans les airs.

« Où sommes-nous? »

« Je ne sais pas. Dans un monde temporel, qui sait? »

« Dans un monde temporel? Tu lis trop de science-fiction mon coeur. » lui dit Drago, en riant doucement.

Harry fit mine de bouder.

« Je plaisantais! Ne me refais pas le coup du champ de force, j'ai eu assez peur comme ça! »

« Tu as eu peur? »

« Très! » avoua son conjoint. « Et puis surtout, j'avais horriblement honte! Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure! C'est juste que... »

« Que tu es Draco Malfoy et que tu es nul en étalage de sentiments, je sais. Je te pardonne. »

« C'est vrai? » demanda Draco, soudain heureux.

« Oui! Je t'ai pardonné à l'instant où tes lèvres ont touchée les miennes. »

« Et tu m'a laissé languir comme ça? Sans même me dire que tu m'avais pardonné! »

«Oui. »

« Je vais devoir vous punir Harry Potter. »

« Punissez-moi, Ô Draco Malfoy. »

Draco embrassa son compagnon, sa langue dansant avec celle d'Harry. Il l'allongea à terre, et s'apprêtait à lui retirer son boxer, lorsqu'une voix les interrompit. Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent d'où elle venait. A moins de 20 mètre d'eux, se trouvaient un couple, d'environ 20 ans qui leurs ressemblaient traits pour traits.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de faire l'amour devant nous? » demanda l'homme qui ressemblait à Draco.

« Je ne sais pas chéri. Rappelles-toi quand on était jeune. » lui répondit l'homme qui ressemblait à Harry.

« On ne faisait pas ça devant tout le monde tout de même! »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de la table dans la Grande Salle? »

L'homme blond rougit.

« Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais on pourrait savoir ce que vous faîtes ici? » demanda Draco, visiblement énervé que les deux hommes aient interrompu sa partie de ''jambes en l'air'' avec Harry.

« Ils ne savent pas? » demanda l'homme blond.

« Bien sûr que non chéri, puisque c'est à nous de les prévenir. » dit l'homme brun, en souriant gentiment à l'autre homme.

« Savoir quoi? » demanda Harry, soudain intéressé.

« Tu lui dis. » murmura l'homme blond.

« Non toi. »

« On avait dis que c'était toi. »

« Mais t'as qu'à leur dire toi. »

« Et si j'ai pas envie? »

« Et si moi non plus? »

Harry et Draco regardaient, effaré, ce couple se disputer pour savoir qui est-ce qui leur dira la ''chose'' (qui avait l'air assez pénible à dire, soit dit en passant) et ils pensaient, chacun de leurs côtés, qu'ils espéraient de pas devenir comme ça quand ils seraient plus âgés.

« _Hum_. » fit Draco.

Le couple arrêta la dispute et les regardèrent, comme s'ils ne se souvenaient pas que Draco et Harry était là.

« Allez, dis-leur. » dis l'homme brun, en donnant un coup de coude à son compagnon. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, mais dit quand même:

« Voilà, c'est assez délicat à dire, mais... j'imagine que vous avez remarqué que l'on vous ressemble. »

_''Sans blague''_, pensa Draco, ironique. Mais il se retint de le dire.

« En fait, nous sommes... nous sommes vous. »

« QUOI??????? » crièrent, dans un bel ensemble, Harry et Draco.

**A suivre...**


	11. Fin d'une histoire et début d'une autre

**Tout est possible... **

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

**La fin d'une histoire et le début d'une autre**

_ « En fait, nous sommes... nous sommes vous. »_

_ « QUOI??????? » crièrent, dans un bel ensemble, Harry et Draco._

« Je sais que cela peut vous sembler bizarre... » commença l'homme blond.

« ... mais c'est la stricte vérité. » finit l'homme brun.

« Mais... comment? » balbutia Harry

« La pièce, dans la salle des Trophées, c'est la _Pièce du Destin_. » dit Harry adulte.

« Cette pièce n'apparaît que à ceux dont le Destin veut leur donner un... comment dire? Un coup de pouce. »

« Attendez! Vous voulez dire que c'est le Destin qui a choisit de nous montrer ce que nous deviendrons dans le futur? » demanda Draco junior.

« Exactement! J'avais toujours dit que j'étais déjà très intelligent à cet âge. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire chéri. » lui dit son conjoint en l'embrassant tendrement.

Draco faillit vomir en voyant cette scène dégoulinante d'amour. Voir un tel étalage de sentiments lui faisait horreur.

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda Harry junior, « Pourquoi nous montrer ce que nous serons dans le futur? »

« Tout simplement parce que, si on ne vous avez pas montré que vous seriez ensemble, ce futur n'aurait jamais existé. » lui répondit son lui-même plus âgé.

« Vous vous détestiez. A chaque fois que vous vous croisiez, vous vous insultiez. Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ces joutes verbales vous étaient si indispensables? »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, interloqués. Non, ils n'y avaient jamais pensé avant. C'était naturel pour eux. C'était comme respirez, ils le faisaient sans y penser.

« On... on s'aimait déjà? » demanda à nouveau Harry.

« Oui, mais vous n'en étiez pas conscient. » lui répondit l'autre Harry. « Pour vous, c'était de la haine. C'était à cause de la haine que vous observiez les habitudes de l'autres. C'était à cause de la haine que vous vous deviez de tout savoir sur la vie de l'autre. C'était à cause de la haine que vous... »

« C'est bon, on a compris. » coupa le blond, irrité.

« Blaise à dû te le dire non? Pour l'admission dans l'Ordre. » demanda Draco senior à Draco junior

« Oui. »

« De quoi parle-t-il Draco? » demanda Harry junior.

« De rien. Je t'en parlerai une autre fois. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Il faut que vous sachiez que la pièce n'a rien changé de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne vous a pas forcée à vous aimer ni à vous embrasser. Vous avez fait ça de votre plein gré. » leur dit Harry adulte.

« Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? Après tout, j'imagine que vous aussi vous êtes passé par la _Pièce du Destin_. Je me trompe? » demanda Draco junior.

« Non, tu as raison en effet. Mais je peux t'assurer que la pièce n'influe pas sur vos sentiments. Pourquoi mentirais-je à moi-même? » demanda Draco adulte.

« Supposons... Mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Hermione n'était pas au courant de ce genre de pièce. » dit alors Harry junior.

« Seuls ceux qui en ont fait l'expérience la connaisse. » lui répondit son semblable plus âgé.

« Mais pourquoi ne lui en avez-vous pas parler? » demanda à nouveau Harry de l'époque de Poudlard.

« Parce qu'on ne s'en souvenait plus. Pour nous, ce n'était qu'une pièce comme les autres. Tout comme pour vous. »

« Tout comme pour nous? » demanda Harry junior, perplexe.

« Ca veut dire quoi exactement? » interrogea alors Draco junior.

« Ca veut dire que lorsque vous reviendrez à votre époque, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de rien. » lui répondit le jeune homme brun de 22 ans.

« Quoi??? » s'exclama Harry.

« Mais... pourquoi? Si on nous a envoyés dans le futur c'est pour qu'on soit ensemble, non? » demanda alors le jeune Serpentard.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que vous vous souveniez de votre futur. » lui dit son alter ego adulte.

« Mais... pourquoi? » demanda à nouveau Draco.

« Parce qu'il en a été décidé ainsi. » lui répondit simplement son compagnon plus âgé, « Nous allons vous laisser. Dans 5 ans, vous vous souviendrez de ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous étiez nous. »

« Mais... » commença Harry.

« Au revoir Harry. Au revoir Draco. » leur dit alors leurs alter ego adulte, avant de disparaître petit à petit.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, perdu dans l'infini de cet univers parallèle. Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Harry.

« Harry mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda le Serpentard, en voyant le Gryffondor pleurer

« Je... je ne veux pas tout oublié. Je veux me souvenir de nos baisers! » lui dit le Survivant en hoquetant.

« Mais on s'en souviendra à nouveau! Et puis, je te jure que dès que l'on sortira d'ici tu en aura pleins d'autres des baisers! » lui dit l'héritier des Malfoy en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à disparaître, ce dont ils ne s'aperçurent même pas.

** FLASH BACK **

_Draco et Harry se retrouvaient en retenue ensemble et devaient récurer les trophées… et bien… de la Salle des Trophées._

_ « Je te préviens Malfoy, tu as intérêt à m'aider. Je ne compte pas passer ma nuit ici. »_

_ « Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul. Me retrouver avec toi me répugne trop pour que je ne passe la nuit en ta compagnie. »_

_Trois heures plus tard, ils avaient fini de récurer tous les trophées et s'apprêtaient donc à partir._

_ « Hé Potter, viens voir. »_

_Le concerné se retourna._

_ « Quoi ? »_

_ « Je viens de découvrir une porte, cachée derrière cette armoire. »_

_ « Et alors, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? »_

_ « Viens m'aider à pousser cette armoire. »_

_ « Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'aider Malfoy ? »_

_ « Me dis pas que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte, je ne te croirais pas. »_

_Harry se mordit la lèvre. Malfoy avait raison, il était très curieux de nature et cette porte cachée derrière une armoire l'intriguait. Mais il n'avait simplement pas envie d'aider son meilleur ennemi._

_ « Alors ? » s'impatienta Malfoy._

_ « C'est bon, j'arrive. »_

_Ils durent pousser l'armoire avec la seule force de leurs bras, puisque leurs baguettes magiques leur avaient été retirées. Ils y arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes, l'armoire n'étant pas aussi lourde qu'elle n'y paraissait. Ce fut Draco qui ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Un appartement entier était là, dans Poudlard. Les meubles étaient intacts, comme si quelqu'un les nettoyait chaque jour. Ils firent le tour de l'appartement, puis, quinze minutes plus tard, ils voulurent repartir, mais la porte ne voulut plus s'ouvrir._

** FLASH BACK **

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il semblerait que lui et Malfoy se soient endormit sur le lit de l'appartement qu'ils avaient découvert. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut que Draco Malfoy le tenait dans ses bras et qu'il était toujours endormit.

« Dra... Malfoy? Eh, Malfoy, réveille-toi. »

Le blond ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Har... Potter? Que fais-tu là? »

« On s'est endormis dans l'endroit qu'on a découvert. »

Draco ne répondit rien et regarda Harry attentivement. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte à quel point le Survivant était sexy. Ses yeux passèrent des ses cheveux noirs jais indomptables, à la cicatrice finement incrustée dans la peau, presque comme un bijoux posé sur son front. Ils continuèrent de descendre et passèrent sur le nez légèrement retroussé, pour arriver sur ces lèvres rouges si tentantes. Et là, Draco ne résista pas. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, léger contact qui fit frissonner les deux jeunes hommes de tout leur être. Harry se rapprocha de lui et fit bouger leurs lèvres, passant ses bras autour du blond. Voyant que le Rouge et Or répondait positivement au baiser, Draco quémanda l'entrée de l'antre chaud du brun en lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Harry laissa passer l'intruse dans sa bouche, laissant sa langue jouer avec celle de Draco. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Harry se leva précipitamment, en évitant de regarder Draco.

« Je... hum... je vais essayer d'ouvrir la porte. » dit-il en partant rapidement.

Draco le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et vit avec étonnement que Harry avait réussi à ouvrir la porte.

« Comment as-tu fait? » demanda le blond, ébahi.

« J'ai essayé avec un _Alohomora_ et la porte c'est ouverte. »

Ils sortirent soulagés de voir leur capture prendre fin. Harry allait s'enfuir mais Draco le retint par la manche.

« Harry... »

Le Gryffondor se retourna, étonné que le blond l'appelle par son prénom.

« Je... » commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par une bouche qui se posa sur la sienne. Harry ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Il savait juste qu'en voyant les lèvres roses de son ennemi se mettre à bouger et à prononcer son prénom, une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser avait fait son apparition et il ne put résister. Draco était vraiment heureux de cette initiative, si bien qu'il se colla tout contre le brun.

« Oui? » demanda Harry en lâchant la bouche du Serpentard et en faisant dériver sa bouche vers le cou tout aussi appétissant du blond.

« Je... je voudrai qu'on soit ensemble. Enfin je veux dire, je voudrai savoir si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi. »

Harry lâcha le cou de Malfoy, tellement il était étonné.

« Tu... tu es sérieux? »

« On ne peut plus. »

Le brun détailla le visage du Vert et Argent et y lut une telle sincérité, qu'il ne put que le croire.

« C'est pas un peu rapide? Je veux dire, on s'est embrassé quoi? Deux fois. Et on se déteste Malfoy! Alors pourquoi me poses-tu cette question? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. » lui répondit Malfoy, sincère « Mais je ne te déteste plus Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle, mais je... oh et puis laisse tomber. »

Draco partit rapidement de la Salle des Trophées et Harry le regarda partir, étonné. Puis il partit à son tour, pour avoir au moins le temps de se préparer avant d'aller en cours.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la proposition de Draco et les deux jeunes hommes ne se parlaient presque plus, ne s'insultaient plus et faisaient tout leur possible pour s'éviter. Ce jour là, trois jours après la fin des vacances de Noël, il faisait froid et un mince manteau de neige recouvrait le parc et le château. Les élèves étaient ravis car ils pourraient enfin faire des batailles de boules de neige.

« Enfin! » s'écria le rouquin « J'en avais marre de ce temps froid sans neige! Enfin, maman et papa ont eu de la chance, eux ils ont eu du soleil. »

« C'est vrai qu'aux Caraïbes il y a presque tout le temps du soleil. » acquiesça Hermione.

Les parents de Ron étaient partit faire un voyage en amoureux aux Caraïbes et Ron et Ginny étaient donc restés au château avec Harry, puisque Hermione était partit fêter Noël avec ses parents.

Ce fut Ginny qui envoya la première boule de neige à son frère, qui riposta et rata son coup, ce qui fait que se fut Seamus qui la reçut. Dean en envoya une à Harry qui en envoya une à Hermione, qui en envoya une à Neville et une grande bataille s'en suivit.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry le vit. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie et Harry put voir des cicatrises parsemer son beau visage. Il avait un air mélancolique que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

« Bah alors Harry, tu ne joues plus? » demanda Ron, étonné de voir que son meilleur ami ne bougeait pas.

« Non, je... j'ai un peu froid. Je vais y aller. »

« Mais... » commença Ron, mais il fut arrêter par Hermione qui lui envoya une boule de neige dans le dos.

Harry en profita pour s'éclipser et arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il se faufila discrètement dans la pièce et fut soulagé de voir que Pomfresh n'était pas là. Il était toujours là, accoudé à la fenêtre et Harry put voir qu'il était assis sur son lit. Alors, il avança silencieusement jusqu'au lit du malade et s'assit à ses côtés, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Que regardes-tu comme ça Malfoy? » chuchota Harry.

« Je regarde la neige. Je trouve vraiment magnifique tous ces arbres recouverts de tout ce blanc. »

« Retournes-toi Draco. »

Le blond ne bougea pas.

« S'il te plaît. » murmura le brun, tout contre son oreille.

Lentement, le Serpentard se tourna, révélant de nombreuses cicatrises sur son visage et sur son cou. A cette vue, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi et son coeur se serra douloureusement.

« Draco, que s'est-il passé? »

« Rien. »

« Draco... »

« Il ne s'est rien passé je te dis ! »

Alors le brun prit le visage du blessé en coupe et l'embrassa doucement, en posant ses lèvres tendrement, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Dis-moi la vérité Draco. » murmura Harry, tout contre les lèvres du blond.

« C'est mon père. » lui dit alors le blond, en reculant la tête, « Il s'est fâché lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort. »

« Je le tuerais... » dit alors Harry, ses yeux brillant dangereusement. « Je te promets que ça n'arriveras plus jamais! Je te protégerai Draco. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-tu? Tu me déteste, non? »

« Non... » murmura alors Harry s'approchant à nouveau de ses lèvres pour les emprisonner dans un baiser tendre.

« Rejoins l'Ordre du Phénix. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si... »

« C'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité. S'il te plaît Draco, je ne veux pas que ce salaud te fasse encore du mal. »

Harry le regardait avec une tête de chien battu et Draco vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux du brun, ce qui le poussa à accepter. Fou de joie, Harry l'enlaça en une douce étreinte, pour éviter de lui faire du mal.

« J'accepte. » lui dit soudain Harry, en lâchant le blond.

« Quoi? » demanda le blond, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ta proposition de l'autre jour. J'accepte de sortir avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle est toujours valable? »

« Elle a intérêt. » lui dit alors le Survivant en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Harry Potter, voulez-vous sortir Draco Malfoy? » demanda Draco, lorsque le baiser fut rompu.

« Alors tu es d'accord? » demanda Harry, quelque peu surpris.

« Réponds à ma question veux-tu? »

« Je le veux. » dit Harry, en se retenant de rire.

« A ton tour. »

« A mon tour? »

« La phrase. »

« Oh! Hum... Draco Malfoy voulez-vous sortir Harry Potter? »

« Je le veux. » dit Draco, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Vous pouvez embrassez votre petit ami. » ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire niais flottant sur ses lèvres. Harry rit et l'embrassa à nouveau, dans un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que le premier.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

« Dis-leur chéri. »

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt. »

« Mais pourquoi? Je l'ai déjà dit à mes amis moi. »

« J'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent. »

« Harry... »

« Dépêches-toi, on va être en retard en cours. » lui dit alors le brun pour couper court à cette discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés entre deux cours de la matinée, aux WC pour se voir. Et là, après s'être embrassés comme si leur vie en dépendait, Draco lui avait demandé ça. C'est à dire, de dire à ses amis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et leur relation se portait à merveille. Mais le brun avait vraiment peur d'en parler à ses amis, ce qui était la cause de bons nombres de leurs disputes.

_A midi, dans la Grande Salle:_

Draco était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Il en avait vraiment marre de cacher sa relation avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en était là dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Il releva le tête et vit Ron Weasley en train de s'étouffer, pendant qu'une Hermione Granger essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche à coup de claques dans le dos.

« Tu quoi? » cria le roux, lorsqu'il réussit à parler.

« Je sors avec Draco. »

« Draco Malfoy? Tu sors avec Draco Malfoy? Mais... comment? Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je l'aime Ron. »

« Tu quoi? » demanda à nouveau son ami, en manquant de s'évanouir cette fois-ci.

Alors Harry se leva, se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et obligea Draco à se lever.

« Harry? Mais que... »

Le Serpentard n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car deux lèvres rouges se posèrent sur les siennes. Draco ne bougea pas, surpris. Harry en profita pour appuyer plus franchement sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Le blond sembla se réveiller et passa ses mains autour des épaules du jeune homme. Draco lécha la lèvre inférieure de Harry et le Gryffondor gémit contre la bouche de son compagnon. Chaque langue essayait de dominer l'autre, mais ils étaient apparemment à égalité. Draco passa ses mains sur les fesses du Gryffondor, pendant que celui-ci passait les siennes dans les cheveux du Serpentard. Ils mirent fin au baiser, à bout de souffle, et s'aperçurent que Ron était tombé dans les pommes, de même que Padma Parvati et Lavande Brown. Rogue affichait une grimace de dégoût et envoyait un regard assassin à Harry. Le seul qui ne paraissait pas étonné ou même dégoûté était Dumbledore, qui les regardaient avec un magnifique sourire, une étincelle de malice brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je crois que ton parrain va me tuer. » murmura Harry à Draco, de sorte que personne d'autres ne l'entende.

« Je te protégerai. » murmura le blond en le serrant plus fort encore contre lui.

« Tu vois, je l'ai dit à mes amis. »

« Et à toute l'école en même temps. » dit Draco en souriant, ce qui lui valut encore plus de regard étonné de la part des élèves. Voir un Malfoy sourire en public était plutôt rare, voir inexistant.

« Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. » lui chuchota alors Harry, en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et là, Ron qui venait juste de se réveiller, retomba dans les pommes en les voyant s'embrasser à nouveau.

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est la fin de "Tout est possible..." Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que des gens ont appréciés mon histoire et ça me fait vraiment mal au coeur qu'elle soit déjà finie.

UN GRAND MERCI:** maiiya, lamaya01, Spicy marmelade, SNT59, Kem-liu, camille, Gothiclolita54, Drarry78, DLT, gaucha, Flore Jade, Alice.Sobs.The.Frozen.Girl, ****mirli, Lynshan, petite-abeille, dingding, caro06, zaika, Louange, Alfgard, asocial girl, menelwa, lovedray, Didi-Gemini, Marine-lollipop, puppy, violette et Helo **POUR LEURS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!

**Est-ce que vous voulez que je mette un chapitre bonus avec le mariage de Harry et Draco et un lemon? **

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a put.

A + pour de nouvelles histoires (enfin j'espère)

**music67love**


	12. Bonus

**Tout est possible... **

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresement, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

RAR POUR LES ANONYMES:

**cartigann**: C'est vrai que Ron a souffert dans le chapitre précédent, mais bon, il s'en est remit! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!!

**Helo**: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne blablatte pas trop! Je sais qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à une autre fic, mais j'espère avoir quand même un peu innové et que tu as quand même apprécié mon histoire! Et bien, voici le chapitre bonus que l'on m'a beaucoup demandé! Merci pour ta reviews!!

**violette**: C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien eu de concret dans les chapitres précédents, mais je pense que les faire couchés ensemble aurait été déplacés puisqu'ils "débarquaient" dans le futur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans ce chapitre, tu auras du concret, j'espère que ça te feras plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!!

**puppy**: Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai une fidèle lectrice et je suis désolée du retard que j'ai prit sur la fin, mais j'avais un problème d'ordi et j'ai dut le faire réparer pendant environ trois semaines et après j'ai dut encore tout réécrire donc ce ne fut pas simple! J'ai mis un chapitre bonus, j'espère qu'il te plaira! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!!

**lovedray**: Ouais, vive les lemons Et bien le voici le voilà, le lemon que tout le monde attendait. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!!

**camille**: Le chapitre bonus est juste là, je te souhaite une excellente lecture et merci à toi d'avoir lut mon histoire! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et bon lemon lol!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Bonus**

« Blaise? Qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

« Rien, rien Draco. »

« Alors est-ce que tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance d'arrêter de tourner en rond? Tu me donnes le vertige! »

« Heu, ouais, mais je cherche un truc en faite. »

« Et tu cherche quoi exactement? »

« Les alliances. »

« Quoi? » rugit le blond. « Ne me dis pas que tu les as perdues. »

« Mais non, rassures-toi. Disons juste que je les aies... égarées. »

Draco le regarda un instant, avant de continuer à boutonner sa robe de sorcier. Faite de soie bleu claire, la robe était superbe. Le col mao ajoutait un certain style à la robe de style chinois.

« Et si tu essayait un _Accio_? » demanda alors le blond, qui commençait à en avoir marre de voir son ami tourner en rond et de soulever chaque objets pour voir si les alliances n'étaient pas cachées dessous.

« Ah ouais, c'est pas bête. »

Le blond leva un sourcil suffisant et s'admira une dernière fois dans la glace.

« _Accio Alliances_. » dit le métisse en agitant sa baguette

Les alliances sortirent de la poche du costard de Blaise. Le blond eu un sourire moqueur et Blaise répliqua en lui tirant la langue.

« Blaise chéri, tu es vraiment pathétique. » lui dit Malia, en entrant dans la pièce

''Blaise chéri'' fit la tête et Malia et Draco se désintéressèrent totalement de lui.

« Tu es prêt? La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. »

« Je te suis. Tu viens Blaise? »

Blaise ne répondit rien et les suivit.

« J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu fais pour être aussi calme? A mon mariage je ne tenais pas en place. » lui demanda Mme Zabini, en l'escortant dans les nombreux couloirs.

« Ca ma chère, c'est un secret. »

En réalité, Draco était mort de peur, mais son père lui avait apprit tellement bien à cacher ses émotions qu'il réussissait parfaitement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus utilisé ce masque et le remettre le rendais vraiment bizarre. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de camoufler ce qu'il ressentait, car il se souvenait parfaitement que cela avait faillit briser son couple.

**FLASH BACK**

_ « J'en ai assez Draco! J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas! Tu me dis que tu m'aime mais ton visage semble toujours prouver le contraire! Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer ou même rire, c'est à peine si tu souris! J'ai l'impression d'être en face d'une statue tellement ton visage est dénué de sentiments. » criait Harry « Je... je crois que notre couple ne peux plus continuer comme ça. » _

_Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du brun. Alors, pour la première fois, Draco laissa son masque se fissurer et laissa libre court à ses sentiments. Son visage se baigna de larmes à son tour et sa voix avait l'accent du désespoir._

_ « Non, Harry! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Je t'aime! Je t'aime comme un fou! » cria-t-il, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. » _

_La fin de sa phrase mourrut dans sa gorge et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sanglot. _

_ « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! » cria-t-il à nouveau_

**FLASH BACK**

Draco ferma les yeux et chassa le souvenir douloureux de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, alors qu'il allait se marier!

« C'est ici qu'on te laisse. Bonne chance. » lui dit Malia, en l'embrassant sur la joue

Blaise et sa femme sortirent par une porte dérobée pour aller s'asseoire avec les autres. Plus Draco avançait, plus son angoisse augmentait. Enfin, il arriva devant LA porte. Il prit une grande inspiration, rassembla tout son courage (bah oui, c'est pas parce qu'on était à Serpentard qu'on en avait pas!). Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et la passa. La célébration se passait dans un château, loué pour l'occasion. Contrairement aux Moldus, les mariés ne se mariaient pas en blanc, c'étaient les mariés qui choisissaient la couleur. La salle était divisé en deux parties: d'un côté les amis de Malfoy et de l'autre ceux de Potter. Étaient présent, entre autre, Fred et George Weasley, Ginny et Neville Longdubat, Dean et Seamus Thomas-Finnigan, Bill Weasley et Lucas Monnier, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Blaise et Malia Zabini, Pansy Parkinson accompagnée de son fils Ryan, Charlie et Louange Weasley accompagné de leur fils Stephen, Hermione, Ron et Samantha Weasley, Grégory et Madison Goyle et Vincent et Lyna Crabbe, Millicent Bullstrode et Kimberley Backer, Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin, McGonagall, Flitwick, Nymphadora Tonks, Théodore Nott et quelques collègues de travail. La pièce était assez sobre, les murs et le sol étaient fait de pierre et un tapis rouge partait de l'autel en marbre blanc, passait au milieu des bancs des invités pour se diviser en deux et aboutire à deux portes, d'où sortirent Harry et Draco.

Lorsqu'il vit son futur mari, Draco en resta pantois. Harry était magnifique avec sa robe de soie verte. Même de là où il était, il pouvait voir l'éclat de ses yeux. Lorsque la musique commença, il avancèrent en même temps sur le tapis. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre environ au milieu de la salle et Draco ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de son compagnon. Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant et ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à l'autel, mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main pour autant. C'était Dumbledore qui les uniraient. Même si Draco avait ronchonnait au début, il avait dût admettre qu'il préférait que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait plutôt qu'un parfait étranger.

« Je suis heureux d'être là pour unir ces deux jeunes hommes à travers les liens sacrets du mariage. Je dois dire que ces deux jeunes hommes se sont bien trouvé et je pense que le dicton ''Les contraires s'attirent'' a été créé spécialement pour eux. Je les ai suivit pendant toute leur année scolaire et ce n'est que pendant le milieu de la septième année qu'ils ont enfin sut accepter leurs sentiments. C'est fout ce que les pièces peuvent aider parfois. »

Bien entendu, personne à part Hermione et Blaise ne comprirent dans le public.

« Laissons tomber les grands discours et venons-en au fait. »

Dumbledore fit venir les témoins. Blaise apporta les alliances et Ron un fil rouge. Dumbledore saisit le fil rouge et le leur passa au petit doigt.

« Draco Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre Harry Potter comme époux ? »

« Je le veux. » dit le blond, en regardant son futur mari dans les yeux

« Harry Potter, voulez-vous prendre Draco Malfoy comme époux? »

« Je le veux. » dit le brun, en regardant son amoureux dans les yeux

Le fil se mit à briller et une lumière aveuglante enveloppa les futurs époux. Lorsque la lumière s'éteint, Draco vit qu'un minuscule H accompagné de minuscules gravures était tatoué sur la peau de son petit doigt.

« Ces tatouages prouvent votre amour l'un pour l'autre, plus que n'importe quels bagues, que l'ont peut aisément enlever. Ils ne disparaîtront jamais, même un puissant sortilège ne pourra vous l'enlever. Vous vous souviendrez ainsi de votre amour jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. »

« Les alliances Blaise, s'il te plaît. » demanda alors Dumbledore

Blaise lui apporta les deux alliances en or gris posées sur un petit coussin en velours rouge. Draco en prit une et la passa à l'annulaire de Harry.

« Par cette bague je te fait mien. »

« Par cette bague je te fait mien. » dit à son tour Harry en passant la seconde alliance au doigt de Draco

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser. » dit alors Dumbledore

Draco ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur les lèvres de son désormé mari. Le brun sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit au baiser. Ron et Rogue eurent une moue dêgouté alors que le reste de l'assemblée les ragardèrent, attendris.

« Je vous invite à passé dans la pièce à côté pour le buffet. » dit Draco lorsque le baiser fut rompu.

Tous les invités, y compris Dumbledore et les mariés se dirigèrent vers une nouvelle salle faite également de pierres. Un buffet et une vingtaine de petites tables étaient présents et de la musique Moldu et Sorcière passait.

« On peut aller se servir? » demanda Ron en se léchant les babines

« Tu peut y aller. » lui dit Harry en riant.

« Il est vraiment incorrigible. » dit Hermione en voyant son mari se jeter sur les plats.

Harry sourit et ils suivirent Ron pour aller se servir.

Ron, Hermione et Samantha Wesley, Pansy Parkinson et son fils Ryan, Blaise et Malia Zabini étaient invités à la table des mariés. Blaise se leva et fit tinter sa coupe de champagne, pour prévenir qu'il voulait faire un discours.

« Etant le témoin et le meilleur ami de Draco, je me dois de faire un discours. Ce n'est pas que j'en avais envie, mais j'ai été, comme qui dirait, obligé par ma femme qui me promettait un mois d'abstinence si je ne le faisait pas. Et comme je n'avais pas envie d'utiliser ma main droite... »

« Blaise! » le réprimanda Malia

« Je rigolais chérie. Donc, je disais. Hum... où sont mes notes? Ah, je les aies! C'est un grand honneur pour moi que d'avoir été le témoin de Draco, mais comme il a été mon témoin à mon mariage, je pense qu'il a dût se sentir obligé. Non pas que je ne sois pas un excellent témoin, mais j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à oublier ou à perdre certaines choses, comme les alliances par exemple. Enfin, le principal c'est que je les aies retrouvées au fond de ma poche. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Tout ça pour dire que je suis très heureux d'avoir eu le privilège d'être le témoin de mon meilleur ami et je souhaite tout le bonheur du monde aux jeunes mariés. »

Tout le monde applaudit et Blaise se rassit, pendant que Ron se leva à son tour.

« Je suis autant honoré d'être le témoin de Harry que Blaise de Malfoy... »

« Potter-Malfoy. » **(1)** le coupa Draco

« Quoi? » demanda Ron, visiblement étonné

« A présent je te demanderai de m'appeler Potter-Malfoy, je suis marié je te rappel! »

« Humpf, ouais d'accord. Donc je disais avant qu'on me coupa la parole que je suis très heureux d'être le témoin de Harry et même si je dois avoué que ce fut dur pour moi d'accepter qu'il se mari avec Mal..., avec Potter-Malfoy, enfin avec Draco. Pour tout vous dire, quand il m'a annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble je suis tombé dans les pommes, alors imaginez lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils se mariaient! Mais je dois dire que j'ai appris à connaître Draco et je pense que Harry et lui vont vraiment bien ensemble, même si ça m'écorche la langue de dire ça! Pour conclure, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible et je préviens Draco que si il fait le moindre mal à Harry je le tue. »

Les invités applaudirent à nouveau et Ron se rassit. La soirée se passait agréablement bien, tout les invités dansaient, mangeaient, buvaient (mais pas trop hein!), bref s'amusaient. Harry s'amusait tout autant, il était vraiment ravit de cette soirée et rayonnait de bonheur.

« Harry? » demanda Draco, en l'enlaçant par derrière et en posant sa tête sur celle dudit Harry

« Oui mon amour? » lui répondit celui-ci en tournant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son mari quelques secondes

« On y va? »

« Déjà? Mais... je suis bien ici. Et Hermione était en train de me parler de Emily. » **(2)**

« Peut-être mais j'ai hâte d'être en lune de miel, juste toi et moi sans tout ces gens. Et puis, j'ai aussi terriblement envie de te faire l'amour. » sussura Draco à l'oreille de son mari

« Draco! » s'exclama Harry, rouge

« Ben quoi? Depuis que je t'ai vu avec cette robe j'ai eu envie de te l'enlever! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas envie, je ne te croirais pas! » murmura à nouveau Draco en frottant son érection naissante contre les fesses de son Ryry d'amour

« Draco... » gémit Harry

« J'en étais sûr! Accroche-toi bien mon amour. »

Et sur ces mots, il transplana avec Harry. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande chambre où brillait une vingtaine de bougie flottantes.

« Par Merlin! C'est magnifique! C'est toi qui as fait tout ça? » demanda Harry en se détachant de Draco, ses yeux parcourant la pièce illuminé

« Hum oui. » avoua Draco, rouge

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon Dray! » lui dit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement. « Merci! »

Draco rougit à nouveau sous le compliment et l'embrassa à nouveau pour cacher sa gêne. Le baiser se fit torride et bientôt la chaleur de la pièce augmenta sous l'effet du désir des deux jeunes époux. La robe de Harry passa par dessus sa tête, suivit par sa chemise et son pantalon.

« Dray? » parvint à articuler Harry entre deux assauts de langue sur ses tétons dressés

« Hum? »

« Pour... pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore habillé? »

« Ca te gêne? » demanda Draco, une drôle de lueur brillant dans ses magnifiques yeux argents

« Oui. »

Alors Draco fit une chose dont Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas: son mari le poussa sur le lit et le força à s'assoir, pendant qu'une musique sensuelle jouait. Draco ferma les yeux et il sembla à Harry que tout l'être de son amant s'imprégnait de la musique et qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Lentement, la robe de sorcier de Draco fut déboutonné, puis enlevée puis les boutons de la chemise sautèrent un à un, pendant que les hanches de l'ancien Serpentard se déhanchaient toujours aussi sensuellement. Draco prit tout son temps pour enlever sa chemise, la faisant descendre millimètres par millimètres, laissant chaque partie de sa peau sentir la douceur de la soie. Puis il défit la braguette de son pantalon et le laissa glisser lentement.

N'en pouvant plus de rester inactif devant se spectacle des plus alléchants, Harry se leva et emprisonna les lèvres de son amour en un fougeux baiser, tout en posant ses mains sur l'élastique du boxer du blond, qui rejoint bientôt le reste des habits à terre. Les amoureux basculèrent sur le lit et Draco se dépêcha d'enlever le seul vêtement qu'il restait: le boxer de Harry. Lentement, les lèvres de Draco descendirent de la bouche aux tétons dressés par le plaisir au nombril du brun qu'il tortura quelques secondes, pour arriver jusqu'au sexe déjà bien érigé de son amant. Il posa sa bouche sur le gland si rapidement que Harry se demanda si ça avait été réel. Mais il hurla de plaisir lorsque son amant le prit dans la bouche, l'engloutissant entièrement. Draco fit de long et va-et-viens sur ce sexe si alléchant lorsque, tout à coup, Harry le tira en arrière et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Je ne voulais pas venir avant toi. » expliqua-t-il au blond qui était totalement décontenancé

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon mon amour. Mais je te préviens, si tu dis à qui que ce soit que j'ai dit que tu étais mignon, je te tue! » dit Draco en prenant un air menaçant qu'il ne parvint pas à avoir, étant complètement nu.

Harry rit mais son rire s'étouffa dans les lèvres que le blond avait posé sur les siennes.

« Eh mais t'es fou! » cria presque Draco lorsque, d'un mouvement de hanches, Harry le fit basculer et qu'il se retrouva couché sur le lit, Harry assied sur son ventre. Il pouvait sentir le désir brûlant de son amant palpiter contre son ventre musclé et son sexe grossit encore plus, si toute fois c'était possible. Harry murmura un sort et du lubrifiant apparut sur les doigts et le sexe de Draco.

Harry se mit à quatre pattes, posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage du blond et l'embrassa, pendant que Draco fit entrer un doigt en lui, que Harry ne sentit même pas. Un deuxième puis un troisième suivirent.

« Fais-moi tien. » murmura Harry et les doigts de Draco disparurent. Harry se mit à genoux et, d'un coup, s'empala sur la hampe de son mari. Draco en cria de bonheur pendant que les yeux de Harry s'embuèrent. Draco le remarqua.

« Amour, ça va? Tu veux que je me retire? » demanda doucement le blond, inquiet

Harry fit non de la tête et resta encore une minute ou deux ainsi, avant de se surélever et de s'empaler à nouveau sur le sexe de son amant, les faisant crier tout les deux, Draco touchant la prostate de Harry faisant voir des étincelles à celui-ci. Les hanches de Draco vinrent à l'encontre de celles de Harry, pendant que Draco caressait le sexe de son amour. Le blond fut émerveillé par la vision de son amant, seulement éclairé par des bougies, s'empalant et se retirant sur son sexe, les cheveux collés sur le front, les yeux fermés et son torse rendu brillant par la sueur. Les deux yeux émeraudes vienrent à l'encontre des orbes d'argents et ils s'accrochèrent, ne se détachant plus, même lorsqu'ils jouirent, Harry venant le premier, rapidement suivit par Draco. Leurs cris se finirent dans un « Je t'aime » et, épuisé et en sueur, Harry se retira de Draco et se coucha à côté de lui. Ils sentaient le sexe à plein nez, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils s'endormirent heureux, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD **

Harry fut réveillé par un rayon se soleil qui lui chatouillait le torse. Il tâta la place à côté de lui avec sa main droite et ouvrit les yeux en grands lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était seul. Affolé, il s'assied vivement sur le lit, faisant glisser le drap blanc sur son torse. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de se rappelé où il se trouvait. puis il se souvint: le mariage, la lune de miel, la nuit merveilleuse qu'il avait passé... Il regarda attentivement autour de lui. La chambre avait des murs bleus très clairs, presque blancs et une moquette blanche couvrait le sol. Les draps et les oreillers étaient blanc eux aussi. Une armoire, un immense lit et un tableau représentant une mer calme et un ciel bleu azur étaient étaient également présent.

Harry se leva, enfila un boxer et un pantalon en lin qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire et sortit. Un magnifique salon aux murs turquoise et au sol blanc s'offrit à sa vue. Deux canapés de cuirs blancs et trois fauteuils étaient placés au centre de la pièce et une grande bibliothèque ornait tout un mur. Une immense baie vitrée munit d'une porte laissait passé la lumière et Harry aperçut la mer. Il se hâta de sortir et arriva sur une grande terrasse entourée d'un petit portail où une table de bois clair et quatre chaises, ainsi qu'un barbecue étaient posés. Il aperçut une petite porte sur sa droite et l'ouvrit. Des traces de pas dans le sable partaient de la terrasse et se dirigeaient vers la mer et Harry se dépêcha de les suivre, quasiment certain qu'elles appartenaient à son mari.

De dos, le pantalon relevé, les cheveux flottants au vent et les pieds dans la mer, il était superbe. Harry ne se lassait pas d'admirer son amour et il regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo à cet instant. Il retroussa son pantalon et s'approcha, en enlaçant la taille de Draco par derrière.

« Que regardes-tu comme ça Potter-Malfoy? » chuchota Harry

« La mer. »

« Je t'aime. » chuchota à nouveau Harry, une soudaine envie de dire à Draco à quel point il comptait à ses yeux

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui répondit Draco, en se retournant pour faire face à son mari

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Draco se retourna à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Dray? » s'inquiéta Harry

« Rien, tout va bien. »

« Je te connais Dray et là tu ne vas pas bien. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plaît. » supplia Harry

« Je... j'aurai aimé que mes parents soient là pour mon mariage. » avoua Draco, en fermant les yeux pour empêcher quelques larmes de couler

« Draco... » murmura le brun en se plaçant devant lui. « Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir... enfin d'avoir tué ton père. »

« Tu as voulut me protéger et pour ça je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant Harry. Mais même s'il avait était en vie, il ne serait pas venu. Je devais me marier avec une fille de bonne famille et avoir des enfant pour perpétuer la lignée des Malfoys. Il me détestait de t'avoir suivit. »

« Pour la fille de bonne famille je crois que c'est un peu raté. Mais pour les enfants... »

« Pour les enfants? »

« Draco, je suis enceint. »

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD **

**  
**

« Elizabeth! Arrête d'embêter Joshua! » s'exclama Draco

« Mais c'est lui qui arrête pas de me prendre ma poupée! »

« Il n'a que 2 ans, c'est normal qu'il veuille jouer avec toi. »

« Mais père... »

« Père a raison. » intervint Harry « Tu as 11 ans, tu n'est plus une petite fille. Joue donc un peu avec lui. »

« Mais papa... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais papa qui tienne. » lui répondit Harry

« Père! Dis à Jason d'arrêter de me prendre mon parchemin! »

« Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour sortir de son parc celui-là? Il a tes pouvoir mon chéri, sortir de son parc à seulement huit mois, c'est pas donné à tout le monde. » dit Draco en récupérant le bout de chou et en rendant le parchemin à sa fille

« Tu as fait tes devoirs Alyssa? » demanda Harry à sa fille de 15 ans

« J'étais en train quand Jason m'a prit mon parchemin! En plus cette vieille chouette de McGonagall nous a donné un devoir hyper compliqué! Je préfère largement Rogue. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » lui répondit Draco

« Tu parles! Vous l'aimez uniquement parce qu'il fait du favoritisme pour les Serpentards! »

« Et alors? » s'exclamèrent les deux Serpentards (le père et la fille) dans un bel ensemble

« Papa, c'est quand qu'on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse acheté mes affaires? » demanda alors Elizabeth

« Oui papa. »

« Mais lâcha ma poupée Joshua! » s'écria à nouveau la fillette de 11 ans

**FIN (définitive cette fois-ci)**

* * *

**(1): nom tiré de la fic de Umbre77 Messieurs Potter-Malfoy que j'adore mais qui n'est malheureusement plus continué en ce moment**

**(2): Emily est la 2ème fille de Ron et Hermione et Draco en est le parrain**

* * *

J'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous a plut et que ce chapitre bonus également. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre d'avoit terminer cette histoire, mais bon, c'est la vie hein...

music67love

* * *

MERCI A: **cartigann, Junno-chan, vegastar37, fantasy115, Helo, Marine-lollipop, puppy, Didi Gemini, Kem-liu, lovedray, maiiya, camille,Alice.Sobs.The.Frozen.Girl, mirli, Lynshan, petite-abeille, dingding, caro06, zaika, Louange, Alfgard, asocial girl menelwa, lamaya01, Spicy marmelade, SNT59, Gothiclolita54, Drarry78, DLT, gaucha et Flore Jade,** POUR LEURS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS


End file.
